Worlds Collide
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: Avatar/Shugo Chara/Vampire Knight crossover! Contains: Zutara, Amuto and Zuuki. Oh, and the Mature content will appear in later chapters!
1. Crossover in time and space

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

_Current ages of the (main) characters:  
Katara:__ 16  
Zuko: 18  
Zero: 18__  
Yuuki: 17__  
Ikuto: 18  
Amu: 16_

--

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 1: Crossover in time and space**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Katara picked up a piece of wood. "This one's good enough for the campfire, right?" Zuko turned to look at what she referred to as a campfire worthy log. He couldnt help but laugh a little, but covered his mouth with his hand to hide it. The waterbender looked at him, getting aggravated. _'How stupid does he think I am?!' _"What?!" When she got no response except for a louder less muffled laugh from Zuko she threw the piece of wood on the ground. "What is it?!" She asked angrier. "N-nothing!" Zuko replied as he still couldn't help but keep laughing. "Tell me!" She demanded. Zuko stood straight and tried to restrain himself from laughing. He gave her a serious look and then looked at the piece of wood only to start laughing again. When he saw Katara getting more aggravated he desperately tried to stop laughing, and miraculously succeeded. "That's about the smallest log I've ever seen. Are your girl arms too weak to lift bigger ones?" He asked teasingly and smirked when he saw her looking at the logs he was carrying. Katara was startled for a moment, but then replied angrily. "I can't help it if you pick up all the big ones! Where am I supposed to find bigger logs?!" Zuko couldn't restrain himself from laughing anymore. _'That arrogant-!' _ Katara formed fists and growled in anger, only causing Zuko to laugh harder. The waterbender had had enough. She bended water from her waterskin and hit him on the back of his head with a waterwhip. "Hey!" Zuko exclaimed and accidentally dropped the logs he was carrying. They fell on his feet. "Ouch!" He growled angrily, now it was Katara's turn to laugh. When the waterbender started laughing Zuko looked at her misleadingly and started walking towards her. He was about to stop her laughing when he heard a loud bang and everything went blank for both of them.

"Aaaah, my head..." Katara complained as she got up. _'This must be how a bad hangover feels...' _She looked at the sky and saw a colored weird spot next to some clouds. The waterbender narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look, when she suddenly realized the colored spot was moving towards her. It was very... _'pink'_ Then she heard something that sounded like a scream of panic and a girl fell out of the sky. Now Katara realized that girl had been the pink spot. The girl gently landed on her two feet, only to take off into the sky again only seconds later. Katara was amazed by the speed of the girl and how high she could reach._ 'She must be an airbender... Wait, wasn't Aang the last airbender?'_ The girl jumped onto a building, seemingly chasing after something or someone. "Negative heart, lock on!" The girl commanded as she formed a heart with her hands and pointed it towards her goal. _'What is she aiming at?!'_ Heart formed waves of pink light traveled quickly towards the goal and surrounded it completely. "Open heart!" And the waves of pink light became even more intense. Katara covered her eyes for a moment, afraid to get blinded by the bright light. Then the waterbender just stared, dumbstruck. The girl landed on the ground and not even a second later she was suddenly dressed in a completely different outfit. Her cheerleader outfit had been replaced by some kind of school uniform, or so Katara figured due to the insignia of a school on the girl's clothes. The waterbending girl would barely be able to call this a uniform.. A black blouse and a short skirt with a Scottish print on it? What kind of uniform was that? "We did it again, Miki, Ran, Sue!" The girl exclaimed happily. Katara looked around to find these people named: Miki, Ran and Sue, but failed miserably. _'Is she mad? There's no one here..'_ Suddenly the girl turned to Katara and looked at her. _'Did she read my mind?'_ "She saw me! What should I do?!" The girl yelled out in utter panic and started flapping with her arms as if she tried to fly. Katara stared at the girl before her. _'Yes, she's mad.'_

"Zero, put the gun away! You don't even know if he's a vampire! And even if he is, you shouldn't attack him!" A girl's voice nearly shouted out in panic. "I'm not gonna have mercy on this vampire, he might attack an innocent human! He doesn't deserve mercy!" Another voice replied, Zuko assumed this'd be the guy named: Zero. The firebender suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt cold metal touching the skin of his forehead. _'What the hell happened? Why does my head hurt?'_ Suddenly he was reminded of the object on his forehead again when it was pushed harder onto his skin. He felt Zero's gaze on him. _'Who are these people?'_ Zuko's eyes went from the guy to the girl and back to the guy again. Zero took this as an confirmation. "Get up, filthy vampire!" He commanded in an aggravated tone. Zuko decided this wasn't the time for him to start arguing and slowly got up, making sure the guy before him saw his hands at all times. The firebender tried to look at the thing placed against his forehead. _'What is this thing? I can tell it's made out of metal, but... I don't remember ever seeing such a thing before...'_ "Don't try anything, vampire!" "Zero, we don't even know-!" "Have you ever seen any human appear out of nowhere, Yuuki?! Don't be so naïve!" Zuko stared blankly at the two before him. "I'm not a vampire." _'Whatever that may be...' _"And could you get that thing off my head? It's cold." Zero turned to the guy standing before him. "Zero, put the gun away!" Yuuki commanded as she tried to pull his arm away, but failed. Zuko had waited long enough already._ 'I asked politely!' _He grabbed the end of the gun and simply pushed it away. To Zero and Yuuki it seemed as if he was fearless of the weapon, but in truth Zuko had no clue whatsoever of what this thing could do to him.

--

**AN: I hope you all liked it, I hope this is original enough... I don't know whether I'll be making another chapter, that depends on the reviews/comments. If there will be a next chapter, it'll be longer, I promise! Criticism is welcome, flaming is not! Don't like the pairings? Don't read!**


	2. In a new world

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

**--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 2: In a new world**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Zero looked slightly surprised at the guy in front of him. "If you don't mind I have to go look for a waterbender with a bad temper." Zuko came out from under the tree and was no longer covered in it's shadow. Instantly Yuuki gasped in surprise and Zero stared in disbelieve. "You- you've been- you've been burned..." Yuuki stated with a shaky voice. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Yes." "Did another one of your kind burn you, filthy vampire?!" Zero nearly yelled as he pointed his gun at Zuko again. "For the last time, I'm not a vampire, whatever that may be." Yuuki stared at Zuko and then turned to Zero. "Perhaps they erased his memory..." Zero had his eyes locked on Zuko. _'Now they think I'm crazy?!'_ "Don't lie, vampire!" He held the gun against Zuko's head once again. "Zero, put the gun away." "I'm not a vampire, would you put that metal thing away?" Yuuki grabbed the gun from Zero as he was momentarily surprised by Zuko's comment. "We'll take him to the chairman and hear his story, ok Zero?" Yuuki asked sternly. "Fine." Zero turned to Zuko. "Walk," He commanded and Zuko immediately did so. 'What have I gotten myself into...'

Katara stared at the panicking girl in front of her, who was seemingly still talking to those little voices she heard. "Ran, Miki, Sue, what should I do?! Help me! She saw me!" The girl shouted out in panic as she kept looking around her. The waterbender started slowly moving away from the, in her eyes, crazy girl in front of her. "Umm, Amu-chan?" A little angel asked the girl. "What should I do?!" Amu repeated once again, still in panic. "Eru's being ignored!" The little angel pouted and moved closer to Amu. "Amu-chan, Listen! She's getting away!" She yelled to the girl. "Ah, Eru, don't be so loud I-..." There was a moment of silence and Amu turned to Katara, who was still moving away slowly. "Don't go! Don't tell anyone!" Amu yelled out in panic. "Or I'll-... Or I'll-..." "Very subtle..." Amu's chara's said simultaneously, sarcasm nearly dripping off their words. Katara abruptly stopped moving away and stared at the four little persons floating around Amu. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked again and then were still there, her eyes widened. "What are those?" She asked confused, completely forgetting the earlier events. Amu seemed to get even more nervous and panicking. "T-the-they a-are m-my..." Katara raised an eyebrow and tried to keep looking serious, but the girl just acted so funny when she was nervous. The waterbender knew she wouldn't be able to keep on the act. "This isn't my character!" Amu shouted out, frustrated yet still in panic. Katara couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter. That distracted Amu for a moment, as she looked at the girl in front of her, who nearly fell to the ground. Suddenly something quickly moved behind Katara and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and one held up her face, so he could see her clearly. "What a lovely new friend you have, Amu," He whispered tauntingly as his eyes still lingered on Katara's. "Ikuto!" Amu stated. At first the waterbender's eyes widened, but then an angry blush appeared on her face and she stepped on Ikuto's toes. "Well, well, we've got a fierce one here, haven't we?" Ikuto responded tauntingly, but Katara could spot a hint of anger in his voice. "Ikuto, let go of her!" Amu commanded irritated. "Aaaah, jealous?" "O-of c-course not!" Amu replied and turned away, blushing. With a sly movement of his arm Ikuto turned the waterbender around and let the hand on her chin travel off to her cheek. He gently caressed it and then started inching in on Katara. "Are you sure, Amu?" Ikuto asked, his eyes still locked on Katara. "Ok, that's enough! Make your girlfriend jealous some other time, when I'm not around!" The waterbender replied angry and struggled her way out of Ikuto's grip, who had loosened his grip on her due to the sudden comment. He stared at Katara, surprised at her words and actions. "That perverted cat-ears cosplay guy isn't my boyfriend!" Amu yelled, offended. Ikuto quickly recovered from his surprise and moved to Amu, his hand supporting her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Once again your words are so cold, you hurt me, Amu," He teased as he slightly leaned in. Amu looked at him, her body froze as he leaned in and a blush appeared on her face. Ikuto kept inching in on her and then gave her a small lick on her cheek. He grinned and quickly moved away as she tried to hit him. "Perverted cat-ears cosplay guy!" Amu yelled angry and Ikuto quickly disappeared. "That's quite a long nickname to give someone..." Katara stated calmly. _'And I thought Sugar queen was weird, I'll have to thank Toph once I get back...'_ Suddenly Katara realized something. _'How am I supposed to get back? I don't even know where I am!' _The waterbender turned to Amu, who was looking at her too. "Where exactly am I? Which part of the world?" Katara asked. "... Japan." Amu stared confused at the girl. _'She doesn't even know where she is?'_

Zuko stared at the man sitting in front of him. "Mmm, I see. So you were just searching for logs with Ka-gami?" The man asked, slightly confused. "Katara," Zuko corrected the man. "And who might that be?" "A friend." "A girlfriend." "She's a girl, yes." "Aaaah, she's your girlfriend." "I never said that." The man looked at Zuko and leaned in to get a better look, as if he could see right through him. _'Strange guy...'_ "I really don't see what this has got to do with the fact that he entered the school grounds without permission!" Zero pointed out. Yuuki laughed, slightly, uncomfortably. "Zero, don't get angry again. We're trying to find out," She assured him. "By asking him if he has a girlfriend?" Zero asked irritated. "Yes, if we want to get the whole story-," The chairman replied, but Zuko interrupted him. "I agree with him, what's the use in asking me such things? I want to go back to the rest of my group." "You've got a whole group? Full of filthy vampires?!" Zero asked aggravated, trying to pull his gun again, but noticed Yuuki still had it. "What's a vampire anyway?" Zuko asked confused and got even more confused when the people surrounding him just stared at him silently. "You don't know what a vampire is?" The chairman asked surprised. "No." Zero suddenly laughed at Zuko's stupidity. "What?!" Zuko asked aggravated. "You must be the only one on this entire planet who doesn't know what a vampire is!" Zero replied, still laughing. "They're creatures who disguise themselves as humans and drink the blood of human's. They're magnificent creatures and I've made it possible for them to stay at my magnificent school," The chairman told and he suddenly stood up. "My dream is that someday we'll be able to break out of this dark strife between humans and vampires! And that today's youth with their open hearts and minds, will bring harmony between the two! That's why our school accepts vampires, to create harmony!" The chairman nearly shouted out as he moved his arms around and stood on his chair. Zuko looked slightly confused due to the chairman's words. "Some vampires hunt humans, but the one's on this school don't. The chairman has created bloodtablets, so the vampires here won't need to bite humans. The vampires are in the nightclass group, the humans in the dayclass group, so the vampires will barely see the humans and won't get tempted," Yuuki explained. "It's daddy, not chairman..." The chairman sniffed. Yuuki smiled a bit uncomfortably and continued. "Though this was all supposed to be a secret..." Yuuki laughed nervously. "We can trust this Youngman, I know it!" The chairman stated. "I don't trust him," Zero mumbled, Zuko couldn't remember when he'd stopped laughing. "Kiryu-kun, don't be so distrustful." Zero sighed. "How am I supposed to believe his story? He keeps talking about this high and mighty 'bender' called avatar!" Zero stated. "His name's Aang, not avatar," Zuko corrected. "It doesn't matter what his name is!" Zero replied angrily. Zuko looked away, offended by Zero's remark, but knowing it was best not to reply. Zero also looked away, infuriated. "Anyway, let's get the boy a bed for the night. We'll talk some more tomorrow." Zuko looked at the chairman who'd just offered him, a stranger, a bed to sleep in for the night. "I'd appreciate that," He replied and nodded thankfully. "Great, Yuuki will show you your room." "No, she won't! I'll bring him there," Zero quickly responded and already started to walk away. Zuko obediently followed Zero.

"Japan?! And where would that be? Near the fire nation? Or the earth kingdom? I know this isn't anywhere near the south or north pole... So in which nation are we?" Katara asked the girl in front of her, who seemed to get even more confused with every word the waterbender spoke. "You're an airbender, right? You should know..." Katara tried to reason with the girl. "An air-what?" Amu asked even more confused. "Airbender, you know, someone who's mastered the element air? I saw how high you jumped and I just assumed you were... Though I thought Aang was the last airbender in the entire world..." "An airbender...?" "Yes, why do you seem so surprised? You're an airbender, I saw you use your bending abilities." "I'm not an airbender." "Of course you are!" Katara stated angrily. _'Does she think I'm crazy? Why's she lying to me?!'_ "I'm sorry, I've never even heard of airbenders, nor have I heard of the fire nation or the earth kingdom..." "What?!" Katara looked at Amu. "Are you sure?" She asked at the edge of despair. "Yes." Katara looked around her and suddenly started running. "Zuko?! Aang?! Toph?! Sokka?!" She called out as she ran through the city. Amu followed her, but had trouble keeping up to her in her current form. She decided to character change once more with Ran. As the waterbender ran through the city, calling out for those she knew, everyone seemed to look at her and stare at her. Katara looked at the faces around her and just kept running, pausing every once in a while just to call out those names again. Eventually the waterbender needed a deep breath and stood still, nearly collapsing to the ground. Amu landed before Katara, in the same cheerleader outfit Katara had seen before. "Everyone's gone. Where are they?!" Katara asked angry as tears willed up in her eyes. "Where are they?" The anger was gone and was replaced by sadness, tears fell from Katara's eyes. She angrily wiped them away and kept doing that as the tears kept falling. "Are you ok?" Amu asked as she placed a reassuring hand on Katara's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." The waterbender mumbled, wiping away the last tears. Amu was surprised by the sudden apology of the girl in front of her. "I'm fine..." The waterbender faintly smiled. "It's getting dark," Amu stated. "And you seem tired... Maybe you should get some rest-." Before she could finish Katara interrupted her. "I'll do that," She lied and turned to walk away. Amu quickly grabbed Katara's hand and smiled widely. "Let's have a sleepover!" She suggested with enthusiasm._ 'This is soooo not my character!' _The waterbender was silent for a moment, but then laughed softly, trying to muffle the sound with her hand. Only then Amu realized she'd used an entirely different voice than her own. "Did I really sound that funny?" Amu asked sarcastic, but then couldn't help but laugh about it herself too.

Zuko laid in his new bed, staring at the ceiling. _'I wonder where Katara ended up... If anything happened to her Aang would kill me... Who am I kidding?! I'd kill me! I hope she's alright...' _He turned on his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. The entire night he remained in that position, waiting and waiting, but sleep never came. He was too worried about the waterbender he'd been separated from. Imagining all the things that could've happened to her. Eventually he gave up and opened his eyes again. He got out of bed and got dressed, then he left the room.

--

**AN: Well, I honestly enjoyed this chapter A LOT! I hope you all like it, don't like the couples: don't read! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Meeting new 'friends'

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

**--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 3: Meeting new 'friends'**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

"Does the night call for you, vampire?!" Zero hissed at Zuko. Zuko remained silent, ignoring Zero as he looked up at the moon. _'"My first girlfriend turned into the moon."'_ Zuko smiled slightly, thinking of his to the boiling rock with Sokka. "Don't ignore me, vampire!" Zero hissed annoyed and pointed his gun at Zuko. "Look, I don't know what I did to offend you, but I'm sorry, ok?!" Zuko replied irritated. "Yeah, right!" Zuko sighed. "Would you mind putting that metal thing away? I don't know what it does, but whatever it does it must be dangerous. So, don't be stupid." Zero was absolutely stunned by Zuko's remark. _'Don't be stupid?!'_ Zero slowly put his gun down as he noticed all Zuko cared for at the moment was looking up at the moon. As Zuko looked up at the full moon he imagined Katara's face, her smile, her beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he'd always thought of her as a powerful bender, ever since their first fight. _'Katara, where are you?' _

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Amu asked to break through the silence. Katara only nodded and added a slight: "Uhu". She smiled as she looked up at the moon. The wind gently played with her hair as she stood there, looking up at the sky, with Amu beside her. As she looked up at the moon Katara remembered her fight with Zuko, at the north pole. He'd nearly beaten her up and she was grateful she only got a few bruises. She smiled when she remembered the way he'd looked after they'd rejected his request of joining their group. She even smirked slightly when she remembered him, soaking wet, laying on the floor before her. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered he'd helped her brother get her father and Suki back. _'I wonder where he is now... I hope he's ok... Of course he's ok! He's Zuko!'_

There he stood, Zuko, back to back with Zero. This had all happened so sudden. He looked around himself, but all he could see were people in white school uniforms surrounding them. An orange-haired one lit a flame in his hand and smirked widely. _'Like he's the only one who can do that...'_ Somehow the situation reminded Zuko of the time he and Aang met the firebending masters. They had been back to back then too, but they'd been facing to enormous dragons. He remembered Aang's shaking back against his, how terrified the young airbender had been. He grinned as he remembered how afraid his friend had been. One of the persons in white school uniforms seemed to notice and turned to Zuko. "Do you think this is funny?" The girl asked fiercely. Zuko tried to recall the conversation Zero and the others had had, but didn't exactly succeed. _'Something about... some Kaname-senpai?'_ "No," He stated, locking eyes with the girl. The girl looked slightly puzzled, as she tried to trace any kind of emotion on Zuko's face. "Enough Ryuuka! We're after Zero, not that guy," An orange-haired guy reminded the girl and the flame in his hand grew bigger. Zuko watched the guy carefully, observing him, and so did Zero. When the 'firebending'-guy tried to strike, Zuko quickly responded and pushed Zero out of the way. He bended the fire back at the guy, who was absolutely dumbstruck by Zuko's reaction. The guy dodged the attack just in time. "What're you doing?!" The orange-haired guy yelled angrily. Before Zuko could respond a cold voice stated: "The question is what you're doing here, Akatsuki." The guy looked in the direction where the voice came from. "Kaname-senpai!" He called out and he quickly backed away from Zero and Zuko, as did the others.

Katara stretched her arms as she awoke. She was laying on a comfortable bed and her head was placed on the softest pillow she'd ever felt. At first she had trouble realizing where she was, but when she opened her eyes she remembered everything. She looked around Amu's room. She smiled slightly when she remembered their awkward introduction last night. When they'd finally gotten to Amu's home they suddenly both realized they didn't even know each other's names. Before going to sleep they'd introduced themselves. It just all didn't seem logical. Katara suddenly realized where Amu was. Amu was sleeping on a futon, on the ground, while Katara was laying in Amu's bed. _'She gave me her bed...'_ The sudden realization hit her, that even though both girls knew barely nothing about each other, Amu had trusted her so much. 'And I couldn't even trust Zuko, who'd done everything to make things right...' She suddenly felt bad about herself and looked at the ground. Suddenly Amu stretched her arms and legs and yawned. "Oh, good you're up!" Amu stated cheerfully as she looked at Katara. Amu sat up on her futon and poked the four eggs in the basket beside her futon. "Ran, Miki, Sue, Eru, it's time to get up." The eggs opened and four yawning chara's got out of them. Katara smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll go get you some clothes, Kaede." Amu stood up and walked towards her closet. "Actually, it's-," Katara tried to correct Amu. "Here, this is my old school uniform," Amu interrupted her as she held her old school uniform in front of Katara. Katara looked slightly confused. _'That's never gonna fit!'_ Amu looked at Katara's expression and smiled awkwardly. "We could go see if my mom has some old clothes for you," She suggested.

Zuko turned on his back and stretched his arms and legs. Then he turned on his side again and sighed. _'I barely slept tonight...'_ A yawn escaped his lips. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "Time to get up, Zuko," Sounded Yuuki's voice. Then he heard her walk away and listened until her footsteps had completely died away. He sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to the chair near the other bed in the room. There was a black uniform placed on it, with a note. "Here's your uniform and the name of your class and classroom, have fun during your first day of school!" It said. _'I already went to school, I don't have to follow classes again! I already know the entire history of the firenation!'_ Zuko looked at the uniform and lifted it. _'Well at least the clothes are clean... I can't walk around in these forever...' _He laid the uniform back on the chair and started undressing. When he was done changing he walked towards the door and opened it. He remembered something about being in the day-class dormitory, but had no clue whatsoever on which way to go. So, he just closed the door behind him and slowly started walking through the hallway. After a while of walking a few students passed him and he noticed the girls looking at him, particularly at his scar. It irritated him, but he remained silent, until he heard some girls whisper. "How did he get that scar?" One whispered to another. "I don't know I've never seen him around here before..." The other replied. Both girls stared at Zuko and didn't seem to notice the anger threatening to come out. Suddenly something unexpected happened, well, something Zuko would've never expected. The girls quickly approached him and started asking him questions. "Where are you from?" "I-," Zuko began, trying to respond, but before he knew it the girls interrupted him and went on with the questioning. He didn't get a single chance to answer them as they kept making up theories about how he'd saved a family from a burning building and then got burned himself. As Zuko listened he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him, so he looked around and noticed that everyone was watching him. Even the guys were staring, dumbstruck by all the attention the new guy got. Some even whispered to each other how 'unfair' this was. The firebender looked around him to see if there was any way he could escape from their attention._ 'What am I supposed to do now?'_

Katara stood in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. The clothes she was wearing didn't even fit her normally. A brown skirt which nearly revealed her undergarment and a green shirt with long sleeves and a low cut collar, which even revealed the slightest part of her undergarment top, and the shirt was too tight around her chest. Katara sighed heavily. _'If only my dad could see me now... Guess it won't matter how I look, no one I know will see me like this... But still.. This is way too much!'_ She shook her head and looked at herself one more time. _'I'll just have to deal with it.'_ Their, being Amu and Katara's, walk to school was quiet, except for the guys that went past them. Every time one of them whistled at Katara, Amu would feel more and more insecure and Katara would get more and more aggravated. The waterbender even accidentally hit a guy with a waterwhip, but let the water drop to the ground quickly when she noticed she did so. The guy had stared at her dumbstruck, having no idea of what had just happened. Fortunately he hadn't seen anything and thought she'd thrown a rock at him. Amu giggled slightly, muffling the sound with her hand. After they'd passed the guy, Katara started laughing too and both her and Amu couldn't stop laughing. Amu was so amused that she even forgot to ask Katara how she'd done that. When they arrived at school Katara was introduced to the headmaster, who looked at her with some curiosity. "So, where are you from then?" He asked, looking at her skin. "I-... I was born in Japan, sir. I'm staying over at my good friend Amu's house. I'd like to attend your school, until I go back to my own family. I plan to stay for a while. I'm sorry for the inappropriate clothes, but you see.. My clothes were soaking wet, so I had to borrow some clothes from Amu's mother," Katara replied, telling him the story she and Amu had rehearsed and made a deep bow. "It's an honor to meet you sir." "Likewise,-... What's your name, young lady?" "Yamada Kagami, sir." "We'll get you a school uniform then, Hinamori Amu shall bring you to your classroom now." Katara bowed formally once more and followed Amu to her classroom. _'I'm gonna go in there like this?'_ She followed Amu into the classroom and stood still, standing before the class. She noticed many of the guys were staring at her. "Everyone, this is our new student, why don't you introduce yourself, young lady," The teacher suggested kindly, after Amu had whispered something into his ear. Katara bowed once more and looked around the classroom. "I'm Yamada Kagami, I'm sixteen years old." "What're your hobbies?" One of the guys asked. "Umm-..." Was all Katara could bring out at the moment. _'I can't just say fighting beside the avatar for peace... What am I supposed to say?'_ "Shopping, right Kagami?" Amu asked her kindly. "Yes! That's it!" Katara replied, very thankful for Amu's help. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Another guy asked. "Yes!" She quickly nearly shouted out, having in mind that she definitely didn't want any of these guys coming onto her. "What's his name?" Katara thought for a moment and somehow Zuko's image appeared in her head. "Zuko," She stated calmly. "I've never heard that name before, is he a foreigner?" "Yes." "Ok, guys, that's enough, you can take a seat Kagami." Katara immediately did so, picking the free seat beside Amu's. Amu winked at her, while smiling at her. "We did it," Amu whispered happily. Katara sighed and smiled too. "Yeah, we did."

Zuko sat in his seat, staring at the teacher, who was telling the class something about... _'What was it again?'_ He didn't dare to look around him, cause he knew a lot of girls were staring at him. Luckily Yuuki had come by and saved him in the hallway, but now he was stuck here and couldn't leave before the bell rang. _'Stupid rules! Why should I go to class anyway? I don't even understand where this 'Japan' is supposed to be, why should I know it's history?!'_ He sighed heavily and tried not to look around himself. He noticed some girls were whispering about him and as soon as the bell rang that afternoon he was out of the room. He sighed relieved as he walked through the hallway, on his way to his dorm, to his room. He had a quiet and peaceful walk, but couldn't help wondering where all the other students had gone. He looked around and found a window. Looking through it he saw all the day class students surrounding the night class students. He saw Yuuki trying to hold them back and Zero making absolutely no attempt to do that with any kind of politeness. _'What's so special about those night class students anyway? I know they're vampires, but I don't see what's so great about them...'_ Suddenly a blond-haired night class student nearly bit a girl's hand, as she reached out to touch him. _'Vampires got no sense of self-control whatsoever...' _He shook his head slowly in disapproval. _'I'm glad Katara isn't around, I wouldn't want her to get bitten... But she might as well be in a worse place...'_

--

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I hope you like it! Please enjoy and leave a comment. This is my tribute to Zutara week, I guess ' The next chapter will at least be up around next week on Friday!**

4


	4. Unstable relationships?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

**--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 4: Unstable relationships?**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

"This is Yamada Kagami," Amu introduced her. "Kagami, these are my friends." Katara looked in front of her, her gaze went from one person to another, slowly observing the persons in front of her. "Nice to meet you Kagami, I'm Hotori Tadase," One of the guy's said and bowed before Katara, offering her a hand. Katara took it and smiled, amazed by the beauty of the boy in front of her. His hair was blond and his eyes were a bright shade of pink. _'I didn't even know such an eye color existed... But then again, that Ikuto-person had blue hair... And Amu has pink hair... And she has chara's... This is most certainly a strange world.'_ Katara and Tadase let go of each other's hand again and smiled faintly at each other. "I'm Sanjou Kairi," The guy with green hair pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. "Mashiro Rima," A girl told her as she looked up at Katara with her brown eyes. Katara couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked at the cute girl in front of her. "I'm Yaya! Nice to meet you!" A jumpy girl added and smiled widely at Katara. Amu sighed slightly. "Yaya, you don't have to be so-." "Cheerful?" A male voice suggested. Katara and Amu turned around and looked at the guy standing near the opening of what Katara assumed was their 'club-house'. "Kukai!" Amu called cheerfully. "Hey," The guy replied, nearly smirking at Amu. Katara could see Amu wanted to run towards him and hug the guy firmly, but she didn't. Amu looked away slightly and tried to act like she didn't care he was there. "So, how've things been here?" Kukai asked Tadase after he'd approached them. "Everything's been fine," Tadase replied smiling. Kukai looked around and spotted Katara. "You're not from around here, are you? Well, who're you then?" He asked smiling. "Yamada Kagami." "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Kukai Soma." Katara wondered if this guy ever stopped grinning and smiling. _'At least he's enjoying himself.' _After a while of Kukai teasing and playing around with Amu they left again. Katara realized she still needed to meet Amu's parents and started to get nervous. _'What if they tell me to leave.. after all.. I did borrow her mother's clothes without asking.. and I did sleep at their home without even introducing myself..' _Amu looked at Katara as they walked home. "I told my parents a friend of mine is staying over. They were ok with it and can't wait to meet you." She smiled at Katara. The information reassured Katara and their walking pace became slightly faster.

Zuko laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'It's not even evening yet and I'm already in bed... This is the worst place ever.' _He turned on his side and stared at his old clothes, which he had placed on the chair. He looked down at his new clothes. _'I'm sure Katara would laugh at me if she saw me like this... Anyone I know would. I look ridiculous! It's way too... formal, I guess...' _He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to capture the image of Katara and the rest of the gang. He smiled warmly as he remembered Aang's first firebending lessons. And the time he went into Sokka's tent at night, while Sokka was clearly expecting someone else. His smile widened as he remembered how Katara had been able to forgive him and even hugged him. "She's one amazing girl..." He smiled happily, but then snapped his eyes open at the sudden realization of what he'd just said. Luckily for Zuko he was distracted by the sound of a knock on his door. "Zuko?" Yuuki's voice asked softly from behind the door. "Come in." Yuuki opened the door and looked at Zuko. "Why're you in bed? You have been to class, right?" "Yes, I've been there." _'And I've learned about your stupid 'Japan'.'_ "Ok... I was wondering... Since you're new, you probably haven't got a lot to do, right?" "I suppose, why?" "Well, I was wondering... Could you help me tonight, with keeping the day students away from the night students?" Zuko remained silent for a moment, looking at Yuuki with absolutely no expression on his face. _'At least it'd be something I can do... I can't lay here all the time.' _"Sure... But why doesn't Zero help you out, isn't he supposed to?" Yuuki looked away for some reason, seemingly embarrassed. "Zero never shows up in time, he's always late, or he just doesn't show up at all."

After Katara had formally introduced herself to Amu's parents as: Yamada Kagami, they all sat down on the couch and watched some thing called a 'television'. To the waterbender it looked like a simple box, until Amu's father turned it 'on' and it showed moving images. It even let out sounds and people's voices. Katara looked at it, intrigued by the amazing new device she'd just discovered. Amu looked slightly bewildered at her new friend, more interested in her than the television. _'I suppose she comes from a very poor family...' _It seemed both Amu's parents and her little sister thought the same as they all stared at Katara. Luckily the girl was too distracted to notice the audience she had. Amu frowned at her parents and little sister and they all quickly turned their gaze back to the screen. Katara stared at the screen and when she saw an old bald man talking about some hair growth potion she was strangely remembered of Aang. She smiled for a moment, but then it turned into a sad smile. _'Why haven't I been thinking of Aang? Why have I been thinking of Zuko? I'm together with Aang... How come I only think of Zuko? Maybe it's because I'm worried? Yeah, that must be it!'_ She faked a happy smiled and focused on the image that was shows to her on the box again.

Zuko looked around himself, covering his ears. "WHY ARE ALL THOSE GIRLS SCREAMING?" He yelled at Yuuki, hoping she'd hear him. "Because the night class students are coming out of their dorms!" Yuuki replied as she tried to hold of the girls. "WHAT?!" "Please help me with this!" "WHAT?" "UNCOVER YOUR EARS!" "Oh." Zuko removed his hands from his ears and looked at Yuuki. "What?" "Help me with holding them off, please?" "Sure." Zuko looked around him, at the girls. "Umm.. how should I-...?" "Just hold them off, distract them!" "Umm... how?" "Dance around!" Zero said in a serious voice, as he watched them. "You're kidding, right?" "No." Zuko looked around, not too eager to dance. Then he started performing the only dance he knew, the dancing dragon. As he moved he was sure not to firebend, as he noticed that that wasn't a normal thing for these people. All girls watched in amazement. When he was done all eyes were on him. Zero burst out in laughter. "You call THAT dancing?!" Zuko blushed slightly and tried to avoid the many eyes that were gazing at him. All girls kept staring at him and the night class students had passed by without notice. "He's soo cool!" One of the girls shouted out and then suddenly all girls started praising him. 'Oh no..' Zuko quickly avoided the girls as they came closer and ran for it. _'I'm sure Katara would've loved seeing this!'_ He ran to his room and locked the door. He laid down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. _'Why am I only thinking of her... Why aren't I concerned for Mai and her wellbeing? She is my girlfriend... I left her all alone with the others. She must hate me. Katara and I never should've gone out and searched for more wood. We still would've needed wood for our annual camping trip though...'_ The whole gang had gotten together to celebrate their victory over the previous fire lord and phoenix king. They did that every year and every year it had been a success. Though Zuko now realized why he liked it so much, it was one of the few times a year he'd see Katara. The one person who truly understood him. Mai still didn't understand, even though he knew she tried her hardest to. She pretended to be happy for his sake and every time there was a problem she'd solve it with a kiss. That was her way. Zuko sighed softly. _'Why don't I miss my own girlfriend?!'_

After hours of Amu nagging about it Katara finally promised to stop watching television and turned it off. "I'll be in the bathroom, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and change," Amu announced and walked up the stairs. "Well, if I'm gonna stay here anyway, I might as well..." Katara thought out loud and put on the television again. She watched some guy on something what they called a 'skateboard' do some tricks and ride on it. When he took of his helmet she noticed that he looked suspiciously much like Zuko. _'Am I imagining things, or is that Zuko.'_ Then she saw the guy on the television had no scar. _'I didn't heal his scar, it's not him...'_ She lifted her legs off the ground and hugged them tightly, placing her chin on her knees. _'He's probably back in our world... with Mai.'_ She changed channels and came across another show. "Oh, Derek, I love you!" A girl whispered softly. "And I love you, Samantha!" The guy replied. The people on screen kissed each other's lips. Katara blushed slightly when she watched the intense and passionate kiss. She couldn't remember Aang ever kissing her that way. _'The only guy capable of such a kiss is probably Zuko, I don't see Aang trying that anytime soon...'_ "Kagami, will you turn the television off and come upstairs, you can use the bathroom now!" Amu called. "Uh-.. Sure!" Katara replied, blushing slightly as she realized what she'd just thought and turned off the television. She ran upstairs and entered the bathroom. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and put on her pajamas. Then she went to Amu's room and laid down in bed. "Good night," Amu said as she crawled into her own bed after turning off the light. "Good night," Katara replied.

Zuko woke up as soon as the sun rose. He yawned and turned on his back, stretching his arms and legs. _'I fell asleep...'_ He looked around himself and noticed the room was still the same. _'How did I get stuck here anyway? And which world did Katara end up in? She can't be hurt, right? Perhaps she didn't go to another world anyways... Maybe she's at the camp with her precious avatar and holding him right now. Kissing him... with those soft li-.'_ He quickly stood up, it was then he noticed he was still in his uniform. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then he put on his old clothes which Yuuki said she had washed and walked out of the room. He looked around for anyone and when he finally found two guys standing in the hall he walked towards them. "Hi, I'm sort of new here, I guess... Where can I wash my clothes, or let them be washed?" Zuko asked, while scratching the back of his neck with one hand and holding his clothes in the other. "In the washing room, down the hall, to the left." Zuko thanked them and walked away. "What a strange outfit that guy was wearing. And did you see that scar?" Zuko had to suppress his anger as he walked away towards the washing room. When he entered the room he noticed only one other student. "Where can I wash my clothes?" "Well, here of course, just put them in the washer." Zuko looked confused at the person and the person even more confused at him. "Don't tell me you don't know what a washer is?" "I don't." "Ok, I guess I'll show you..." The guy responded, clearly confused and partly shocked. He grabbed Zuko's clothes and put them in a strange metal box with a window. Zuko was slightly amazed as he watched the guy add some powder and press the 'start' button. But the firebender was even more surprised when he saw his clothes turning circles in the box. _'I should get one of those for Katara, since she's strangely always the one who washes all of our clothes during our camping trips... Even though I've got servants for that, but she said she doesn't mind. She always spends so much time alone when we're out camping, I wonder why...'_

--

**AN: Sorry it's late! And I'm sorry it's shorter than usual... But at least, I kept one promise! Once a Zutarian always a Zutarian, that won't change! No bashing, yes I watched the ending, no I don't care what you think of my ship and no I'm brave enough not to change my what I ship. So, there you have it! New chapter will be up sooooooon! I promise! (This time for real! I just got tooo distracted by all the episodes and the AMV I just HAD to make!)**

4


	5. Destiny's call

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

Warning: This chapter contains mature content!! _**(Zuuki Mature content)**_

**--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 5: Destiny's call**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Several days passed and as Katara and Zuko both spend more time in their new places they became more used to their habits and way of life. But not even time could heal their wounds. The crazy thing was, for both of them, that they did not miss their fiancés, they did not miss their own world... They slowly began to realize that they missed seeing each other. Of course, they missed their families and friends, but neither one of them had longed more for anything other than seeing each other's face again. Being able to feel the others presence. In their time alone they came to appreciate each other and noticed how much they'd always meant for each other. They had finally discovered how much they needed each other. Though neither of them noticed any feelings that would indicate that they felt more than friendship for each other.

Katara sighed as she laid on her bed in the guestroom. She was home alone and bored out of her mind. She'd already tried watching television, but that had become more boring than ever. Except for the few crime scene series there were the occasional 'I'm so hot, call me' commercials. They'd left her alone for the weekend, due to some family occasion, and had given her money for food and that sort of stuff. Katara wondered why these people were so generous. Perhaps it was cause she'd been with them for a while now and they'd really gotten to know her. Or perhaps Amu had convinced them that she was trustworthy. She sighed again. 'I wish I had something to do...' She looked around the room. She noticed the clock and saw it was already 2 am. She turned on her side, staring at the clock. _'I wish I could fall asleep...'_ Suddenly the phone rang and Katara felt a sudden wave of hope go through her body. _'Zuko!'_ Katara got off the bed and nearly ran to where she knew the phone was. "Hello, Hinamori residence, can I take a message?" She answered, eager to find out who was calling. "..." All she could hear for a moment was someone swallow something heavy. "Hello, Hinamori residence, can I take a message?" She repeated, speaking slightly louder and more clear than before. "Ka-," A voice brought out. Katara's eyes widened. "Zuko?!" She asked. "Kagami? Is that you? It's Tadase. I'm sorry that I'm calling this late or perhaps this early, but is Amu there?" Katara's face showed disappointment. "No, I'm sorry." "Oh, ok.. Please tell her to call me when she's back." "Sure." Katara hung up the phone and laid down on the bed again, on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and a single tear fell from her left eye. She quickly wiped it away. _'How could I possibly think it'd be Zuko? He's nowhere near here, how would he know this number anyway?'_ She wiped away another few tears. _'I'm an idiot...'_

'_Everyone's crazy here...'_ Zuko turned on his side on his bed, staring at the clock Yuuki had hung up for him. _'The girls here actually like my scar... And ask if they can touch it.'_ Zuko shivered slightly at the thought of them touching his scar. 'The only one who ever touched it was Katara. Mai didn't even ever touch it...' Suddenly the phone rang and Zuko stood up. He picked up the phone, but before he could say anything he heard her voice. "Hello, Hinamori residence, can I take a message?" What she'd said was something he'd never expect Katara to say, but he recognized her voice. _'It must be her! It can't be anyone else! ...right?'_ He swallowed and parted his lips, ready to speak, when she repeated the sentence she'd just brought out seconds ago. "Ka-," He brought out, finding it difficult to speak. "Zuko?!" He heard her voice call out. "Katara!" He replied, but suddenly the phone started beeping. "She hung up?!" He asked himself angrily. He nearly threw the phone out the window, but regained his self-control just in time. He gently set the phone on the table and walked back to his bed. He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes filled with tears, but he refused to cry. _'Why did she hang up?! Doesn't she miss me at all? Doesn't she care?!' _He turned on his side and closed his eyes firmly. _'She must hate me.. I separated her from her one and only love and did such a good job at it that she's now all alone with someone called Hina-..something! She must hate me...'_

"We're back," Amu announced as she walked through the door she'd just opened. Katara sat on the couch, staring at the television screen, just to kill time. "Welcome back," She replied as she turned to look at them. "Thank you for taking care of the house while we were gone," Amu's mother said. "Oh, that's ok, thanks for letting me stay here." "No problem. Were there any messages?" Amu asked curiously. "Yes, Tadase called and told me to tell you to call him back. I think it was important, he called at 2 AM." "Ok, I'll go call him then!" Amu said happily. _'He did miss me!'_ She walked over to the phone and dialed Tadase's number. She listened carefully to what Tadase told her and after talking to him on the phone for five minutes she hung up. "We need to go," She told Katara. "Mom, dad, we're camping for the weekend, over at a friend's place." Her parents consented very easily and Katara and Amu went upstairs to pack their bags. All Katara had to pack was her previous outfit, her necklace and her waterskins. Both girls left the house, dressed in their school uniforms.

Yuuki knocked on Zero's door. "Zero, are you there?" She asked, sounding slightly concerned. He opened the door only slightly. "What is it?" "I was worried about you... You haven't been to class in two days." "I'm fine." "No, you're not!" She nearly yelled out as she opened the door further. She walked inside, locking the door behind her. Zero stared at her for a moment, then he let his gaze slide to her clothing. She was wearing a short black velvet nightgown, which exposed nearly all the curves of her body. One of the straps had slid down her shoulder, causing the dress to expose more of her skin. "Zero?" Yuuki asked, still worried. Zero looked her in the eyes, showing nothing up hunger in his eyes. Yuuki gulped in surprise as he leaned over. She tightly closed her eyes. "Yuuki, I'm not gonna bite you." Yuuki opened her eyes again, looking at Zero, confused. "Why not? You need it, right? You need me." "I don't wanna hurt you." "We had this discussion already!" Yuuki told him, somewhat offended by his sudden decision to stop. "Yuuki..." He whispered with a calm and steady voice. "I drank Shizuka's blood." A tear slipped over Yuuki's cheek. "Why?! Why did you drink her blood?! Why didn't you-," Yuuki asked angrily, but was interrupted by Zero. "I'm no longer a Level E now." "She-.. she was your master?" "Yes. Ichiru died with her." "You killed them?" "No, Kaname killed Shizuka... Ichiru died voluntarily." "But why?" "He loved her." Yuuki suddenly blushed, though she did not know why. Zero smiled softly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "It's all over now.." Yuuki sighed softly, leaning into Zero. Zero backed away slightly, making sure she'd move with him and when he hit the wall he slid down. They both sat on the ground, eyes closed as Zero embraced her with his strong arms. "So... You're a normal vampire now?" "Yes." "Will you still drink my blood?" "Why?" Zero stopped embracing her and looked at her. "Because... I'm used to it anyway and it feels sorta nice..." Yuuki looked away blushing slightly. Zero looked into her eyes and noticed Yuuki was slightly nervous and afraid of how he'd respond. He smiled. His gaze went from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck. He kissed her, on the lips and closed his eyes. Yuuki was slightly surprised, but recovered soon and closed her eyes. He gently licked her lips and she immediately responded by parting her lips slightly. Zero pressed his tongue against her lips and entered her mouth with it. He massaged her tongue with his passionately and was glad to feel her answering his kiss. One of his hands rested on her waist, while the other caressed her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved herself slightly further onto his lap. The hand caressing her back moved slightly more down and eventually started massaging her bottom gently. Yuuki gasped in surprise, but once again she recovered quickly and deepened the kiss. Zero's hand then moved from her bottom to her waist and then to her leg, gently stroking her upper leg. Yuuki blushed and moved slightly. Zero smiled slightly against her lips, trying to reassure her a little. His hand slowly went under her skirt, towards her panties. One for one his fingers hooked under the elastic of her panties. Her body shivered slightly, but she did nothing to stop him. He gently caressed her womanhood, stroking her clitoris every once and a while. Yuuki softly moaned into his mouth and then broke the kiss to catch her breath. They both breathed heavily and Yuuki arched her back, placing her hand on the ground, leaning on them. She moved slightly, trying to speed up the process. Zero's other hand began to remove her panties. Yuuki looked at him and he looked back at her. She blushed slightly and then leaned back again, letting him removed her panties. He removed the panties and carelessly let them fall to the ground. He now used both hands to please her, while one rubbed and caressed her clitoris the other caressed the rest of her womanhood. Then he slid one of his fingers inside her and caressed her. He kept sliding his finger in deeper and then another one of his fingers slid inside her. His skillful finger drove out breathless moans as she nearly fell back. Her body trembled and she wasn't sure if her hands would keep supporting her. "Yuuki, you can lay down," He whispered sensually into her ear. Yuuki gently laid down on the ground, still moaning and panting as he kept caressing her womanhood. Then Zero removed his hands and laid her legs down on the ground. She was disappointed for a moment, until she realized Zero was still there. He leaned over slightly and gently removed her skirt. Yuuki closed her eyes tightly, arching her back a little again, wanting him to touch her again. Zero smiled and placed a small kiss on her womanhood. He then parted her legs gently and used his fingers to part her folds. Yuuki nearly screamed due to the sensation as he started licking her womanhood. He gently caressed her clitoris with his tongue and was somewhat proud to hear her moaning loudly. Yuuki moved slightly as his tongue started to enter her. Her moans kept becoming louder and louder, until they eventually died away as she climaxed. Zero stroked her stomach gently and then climbed over her, looking down at her as his hands each rested on either side of her head. "I love you, Yuuki," He whispered lovingly. Yuuki leaned on her elbows and kissed him. "I love you too," She said, blushing slightly as she broke the kiss. He smiled at her and kissed her again, his tongue almost immediately in her mouth. Caressing her tongue passionately with his own.

Katara and Amu kept running, even as they neared the forest. When Amu saw her friend and fellow guardians stand there she started to run even faster. "I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed, forgetting about her character for a moment. _'Did I just say that out loud?' _Katara giggled slightly as she watched Amu's friends looking at her quite surprised by the sudden outburst of joy to see them. "Umm-... I mean, it's nice to see you all again..." Amu corrected herself. "I missed you too, Amu-chi!" Yaya nearly shouted out as she jumped Amu in attempt to hug her. Katara once again couldn't help but laugh. "So why are we here, exactly?" The guy with the glasses asked Tadase. "There's been some strange stories about this forest... We as guardians should go and find out." "What kind of stories?" Amu asked slightly scared, but trying to hide it. "Ghost stories." Amu looked even more frightened. "G-ghost stories?" "Yes, is something wrong, Hinamori-san?" "N-no, no." Amu quickly avoided Tadase's gaze. They made almost no progress during the day, they all walked through the forest separately and met each other again at the same place when the sun went down. "We should put up our camp for tonight," Tadase decided. Everyone immediately grabbed their sleeping bag, except for Katara, she laid down on her back on the ground. Suddenly she missed Appa's soft fur and how nice it felt to sleep on it. When everyone was asleep at night Katara suddenly felt the strange urge to go for a walk. She slowly stood up and walked away, fixated on her goal. Amu noticed Katara left and decided to follow her, heading in the same direction. Katara stopped walking in the middle of the forest and sat down on the ground. _'Why am I here?' _Amu watched her from behind a few trees and bushes. "Well, aren't you the little spy?" Ikuto whispered softly into Amu's ear. "Ikuto!" She whispered softly as she turned around. Ikuto quickly grabbed both her hands and pushed her back against the tree. "Have you missed me?" He whispered tauntingly. "N-no," Amu stated blushing and looked away slightly. "You have, haven't you..?" He teased, leaning over slightly. Amu remained silent and kept looking away. "It's not nice to ignore me." Ikuto let go of her hands and used one finger to turn her head to him. He leaned over some more, his lips moving towards hers. Amu blushed and waited for him to proceed. She closed her eyes. Ikuto leaned forward some more and gave her a small lick on her cheek before placing a kiss on it. Amu snapped her eyes open and looked at him. Ikuto stood normally again. "I'm not gonna take your first kiss..." He stated and turned to walk away. Amu reached out towards him and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back towards her. He turned around and looked at her. He was about to ask her why she did that, but then suddenly everything went black.

--

**AN: Well... You probably know that I was banned from deviant art for.. 2 WEEKS!! and if you didn't know, now you know... I was so mad for being banned, but then I decided to get over it and write, write, write! So.. hope you enjoyed it...**

5


	6. Together at last

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

Warning: This chapter contains mature content!! _**(Zuuki Mature content)**_

**--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 6: Together at last**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked around herself. It was dark, so she couldn't really tell where she was, but she did see some silhouettes of trees and bushes. She slowly got to her feet and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then she started walking, pushing away the branches that were in her way. She walked for a few minutes and then saw a clearing beyond a few trees and branches. Katara roughly pushed a few branches out of her way, cutting her cheek in the process. "Ouch!" She stood still and places two fingers on her cheek. When she stroked them over the wound she unknowingly created a trail of blood. She removed her fingers from her cheek and looked at them, holding them close to her face._ 'Great, now I'm bleeding...'_ The waterbender sighed and decided to walk through.

Zero laid down next to Yuuki on his bed. She reached out and held his hand, intertwining their fingers. Zero smiled warmly at her and gave her a small kiss. They were both completely naked, but since Yuuki had seemed uneasy with that Zero decided to just lay together. "You're beautiful," He stated with a reassuring voice. Yuuki blushed and averted her eyes slightly. "I love you Yuuki... but we don't need to go any further if you're not ready..." He told her, having to put in some effort, since his manhood was throbbing with eagerness. Yuuki turned on her side and placed one hand on his cheek. "I love you... And I want to... I just-... I don't know what... to do." "You never had that talk?" He asked grinning slightly. "I know how to!" She replied offended. "I just... I don't have any... experience." She blushed again. "That's ok, me neither." "What? How can you be so... good at it then?" "I just follow my guts." Yuuki looked at him. _'He makes everything look so easy.'_ She sighed slightly, before feeling him tighten his grip on her hand a little. Yuuki looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. "It'll be alright, just do what feels right to you... And don't do anything you don't wanna do." Yuuki looked at Zero and then her gaze went down to his chest, then his stomach, his waist, his manhood, his legs, his feet. Then her gaze went all the way up to his face again. She kissed him and let her free hand rest on his chest. Her other hand still holding his. Her lips moved softly over his and eventually her tongue pressed against his lips. He quickly responded by parting his lips and let her tongue slide into his mouth. She gently massaged his tongue with hers and moved her hand further down, over his well-toned chest, to his waist. She caressed and massaged his skin slightly. He deepened the kiss as he felt his manhood harden slightly more. Her hand went to his stomach and caressed it for a while. He noticed that she wasn't to certain if she should proceed. He kissed her more passionately, trying to reassure her that just kissing was ok too. Her hand slid further down, gently and slightly caressing his manhood. He moaned softly into her mouth. She sped up the caressing slightly and let her hand roam over every inch of his manhood. She caressed the tip for a little while, but then his hand stopped hers. He broke the kiss. "I can't take much more." Yuuki nodded. She laid down on her back, blushing slightly, parting her legs a little, gesturing him to get on top of her. "Are you sure?" "Yes." He climbed on top of her and looked down at her. One of his hands started caressing her hair. "You're sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "Ok." He positioned his manhood above her warm center. "Ready?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Yes." He smiled at her and as he leaned over to kiss her, he gently entered her. She moaned softly as he entered her. After giving her some time to adjust he thrusted in and out of her, picking up speed. At first her moans were full of pain, but then they were filled with pleasure. She held onto him tightly and rhythmically moved her body with his. As the pleasure increased both of them neared their climax. They reached their climax together, at the same time. He collapsed on top of her. Yuuki smiled happily. "You did well for your first time..." Zero told her. "You too," She replied slightly teasingly.

"This is all your fault, jerk!" Amu yelled at Ikuto as he laid there, his head resting on her lap. "I'm trying to rest." "So what? It's your fault we got into this mess, jerk!" "No, it's not." "Then who's fault is it?" "Yours." "Mine?!" She nearly yelled out. "Yes, you followed her, it's your fault." "..." Amu remained silent for a moment as she stared down at him. "That still doesn't explain why you're on my lap, pervert!" "It was your fault, this is the least you can do to make it up to me." "No, it isn't." Laying on his side, he gently stroked her knee, causing her to shiver all over. "Stop that, pervert!" She moved her hands, but he quickly caught them with one of his hands. "You're not gonna throw me off your lap again. I'm gonna lay here and you're gonna sit still." "Oh, I am?!" "Yes." He turned on his back and looked up at her, smirking. "Perverted cosplay cat guy!" "When will you figure out that it's not cosplay?" "..." Suddenly Ikuto's cat ears and tail appeared. He gently pulled her hands further down, towards his face, causing her to lean over slightly. He softly nibbled at one of her hands and then licked it. Amu smiled slightly for some reason, but yelled out when he suddenly bit her softly. "Let go of my hand!" "Fooled you again, didn't I?" He asked with a smirk. "No, you didn't." Ikuto's smirk didn't disappear. "A-anyway, we should figure out where we are..." Amu told him. Ikuto quickly stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She doubted for a moment, but then took his hand and got to her feet too. He looked into her eyes and then spotted the lock around her neck. Amu noticed he was looking at the lock. _'"It won't fit."'_ She blushed slightly and looked around herself, suddenly noticing something. "Wait, Yoru isn't here, how were you able to character change?" "It took some effort." Ikuto started walking further into the forest and Amu decided to follow him. They both remained silent as they walked.

Zuko sat on his chair, leaning on his desk with his elbows, his head supported by his hands. He sighed heavily. _'Why don't I miss Mai? I'm supposed to love her... We've been together for-... What's it been? Two years? It's been two years since the war... So I suppose it's been two years. Why don't I miss her as much as I should? Why can't I remember ever seeing her happy? Why can't I make her happy? Why can't she make me happy?'_ Zuko's eyes widened as he thought of that last question. _'I need to go for a walk.' _He got off his chair and grabbed his black leather jacket, which he'd bought in town. He quickly left his room and kept walking as he reached the first few trees of the forest.

"Where am I?!" Katara yelled out in frustration as she looked around herself, trying to spot anything in the darkness. Suddenly she heard leafs moving and footsteps coming her way. "Are you lost?" A male voice whispered tauntingly, from a short distance. "N-no!" Katara decided to back off a little and hoped he'd leave. Suddenly he moved towards her with a speed she'd never even seen from Aang. "You're bleeding," he stated with a teasing tone as he ran one finger over her wound. He brought his finger to his lips and licked off her blood. He brought out what sounded like: "Mmmm". Then he licked his lips and smirked. His eyes looked into Katara's longingly. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to hit him, but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist. Katara backed away once more, only to find herself bumping into a tree behind her. Aidou simply followed her as she tried to move away, still holding her wrist tightly. "Let go of me." "Why would I?" Katara struggled to free her wrist, but he only held it tighter in response. She moved her free hand and hit the back of his head with a waterwhip. Aidou was taken aback by her movement and let go of her wrist, which gave her the chance to run away. However Aidou was able to stop her, by freezing her feet to the ground. The ice crawling up Katara's legs was most certainly not gently and therefore created some minor scratches. "You're a bender?!" Aidou looked at her as though she was crazy. _'A what? Why isn't she terrified?'_ He approached her slowly. "A weak attractive girl like you shouldn't roam the forest at night." _'Weak? I'm a master waterbender! Who does he think I am?!'_ Katara's face displayed anger all over, which quickly turned to fear as she saw the look in his eyes. He lifted her face slightly, by supporting her chin. "There might be a monster around, trying to capture such girls." Katara couldn't avert her eyes and kept staring into Aidou's eyes. "Now, let me drink your blood," He said smoothly and almost calming. As Aidou leaned towards her she suddenly realized that she should be getting away. She quickly bended the ice away and turned it into water. She bended it towards Aidou, causing him to hit a tree with his back, then she quickly froze the water and ran. She ran through the forest, pushing bushes and branches out of her way as she ran. She stopped running when she came to an opening, staring at a dark silhouette standing across from her. "Who's there?"

"I don't think we're going the right way..." Amu spoke, pushing some branches out of her way. Ikuto just ignored her comment and kept walking, following his nose. Amu sighed heavily. _'I'm tired...'_ Suddenly Ikuto stood still and looked at her. "My own heart, unlock," He said softly and suddenly he character transformed. Amu looked slightly amazed, when Ikuto noticed he looked at her and smiled. "Yoru was spying on us." He moved around Amu until he stood behind her. Then he lifted her up, carrying her in both his arms. Amu blushed slightly and looked at Ikuto as he jumped and nearly floated through the sky. "You didn't have to." "You don't have your chara's." "That doesn't mean you have to-." "Without your chara's you wouldn't have kept up with me." "Are you saying I'm no good without my chara's?" Amu asked insulted. "No." Ikuto kept a straight face and looked in front of him. Amu looked up at him and smiled slightly. She rested the side of her head against his chest. "Thank you," She whispered softly and closed her eyes.

Katara's body was slightly shaking as she stared at the dark silhouette standing across from her. His voice had been unclear, as if he wasn't completely awake yet. _'What if it's a drunk wanderer? What should I do_?' Katara looked around herself, drawing water from some of the plants surrounding her. The guy stared at her as she did that, watching the shining water form itself around her arms. "Don't come any closer," She stated coldly. The man nearly jumped at the sound of her voice and seemed unsure of what to do for a brief moment, then he slowly approached her. "Katara?" He called softly. The waterbender's eyes widened and she dropped the water surrounding her arms. Though it was dark he could see her body very clearly in the dim light of the moon. The shirt she was wearing had a low cut collar and was obviously designed for a girl with less cleavage. She also wore a short skirt, which nearly revealed her entire legs. He blushed slightly as he studied her form for a brief moment. Then he noticed the scars and bruises on her body and his gaze saddened. She stared at him, dumbstruck. There she stood, only several feet away from him. He stared at her, bewildered by her 'sudden' appearance. She stared back at him, surprised by his new outfit and the length of his hair, but she did recognize him. They both recognized each other, even though they both looked very different than before. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face and his eyes locked with hers. Katara felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but simply didn't care enough to stop them from falling down her face. She ran towards him, though it was uncalled for since they were merely a few feet away from each other, and as she did the tears started flowing down her cheeks. She practically jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He was stunned for a brief moment, but quickly recovered and embraced her with both arms, wrapping them around her waist. "I can't believe you're actually here... I... missed you, Katara." He pulled her slightly closer and held her tighter in his embrace. "Me too," She replied, tears still flowing from her eyes. She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. "I missed you, Zuko." He closed his eyes, still holding onto her tightly. Time seemed to stand still as they held onto each other and neither of them were willing to let go of one another. Not now, not ever again.

--

**AN: Yay!! Another one!! Hope you'll enjoy this one too! I'm so glad Zuko and Katara have finally found each other again! xD Yaaaay!**

4


	7. First day together

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 7: First day together**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

"Wake up, lazy," A voice commanded. It sounded slightly irritating, yet friendly. Amu slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ikuto. "Huh? Ikuto?" "Good, you're finally awake." Amu leaned on her elbows and looked around. She was in a small room and apparently laying on something really soft. She looked and noticed she was actually laying on a bed. Not only was she on a bed, but Ikuto was also on it. Leaning over her on his hands and knees. He smirked slightly when he saw a blush appear on her face. "We need to get up for work." "Work?" "Yes, did you think we got this room for free?" Amu was silent for a moment, avoiding Ikuto's gaze. "We're working in a café, it's just like our Japan here, only.. no one seems to have any guardian chara's and there's no Easter company to command me here." "You're completely free," Amu said softly as she looked into his eyes again. Ikuto smiled at her and laid down beside her, on his side. Then he moved down slightly and put his head gently on her belly. Amu couldn't resist caressing his hair slightly, but when Ikuto softly started purring she stopped for a moment. _'He's just like a real cat...'_ She slowly caressed his hair again. _'He's actually not as bad as I thought...'_ "Tadase confessed to you... You must be.. happy." Amu looked at Ikuto, slightly confused by the sudden irritation in his voice. "Especially the way he confessed to you... He asked your permission to be in love with you.." Ikuto chuckled slightly. "Ikuto, haven't you got anyone you like?" "Yes... You, I told you... I'm in love with you." "No you're not, you're just teasing me." Ikuto sat up in bed and then leaned over her again, one hand next to either side of her head. "I'm in love with you, Amu," He said with a serious, yet gentle and charming voice. Amu's eyes widened and she blushed. He leaned down some more, but when his lips were mere inches from hers, he stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't- MM!" Amu had quickly interrupted him and kissed him on his lips. Her arms were rapped around his neck gently, but tightly. She had her eyes open and stared into Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto looked quite surprised for a moment, but then his eyes gazed at her lovingly and he kissed her back. His tongue softly caressed her lips a little, but knowing she wouldn't want to go further than that yet, he made sure he enjoyed every moment of it.

Zuko snapped his eyes open. He looked around his room and wasn't satisfied until he saw Katara sleeping on the other bed in the room, next to his. He smiled warmly and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to her bed and kneeled beside it, looking at her face as she slept seemingly peacefully. He smiled happily. _'You're still here... It wasn't a dream.'_ He reached out with his hand and gently caressed her hand, starting at her wrist. He gently made his way to her palm and then caressed her thumb. After he'd caressed all the fingers on her left hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. His fingertips gently caressed the back of her hand. Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly surprised at first, but then smiled happily. "Morning, firelord Zuko." "Morning, ambassador Katara." Then smiled at each other. "Would you care for some breakfast, ambassador of both the southern and northern watertribe?" He asked, smirking slightly. "I'd like to request a less formal conversation, firelord Zuko." He smiled warmly at her. "Fine. Katara, would you like some breakfast?" Katara smiled at him. "Sure." She sat up in bed and looked at Zuko for a moment. He moved away from her bedside and waited for her to get out of bed. Katara did so and looked around the room. "Where's the diningroom?" "You're gonna walk around in those clothes?" He asked surprised referring to her 'new' outfit. "Yes, why?" "Believe me, it's too... exposing." "Oh.. Well, you wouldn't happen to have some clothes I could wear?" "Not unless you like my casual outfit so much that you don't care that it's way too big." "Aren't there any female students here?" "Huh?" "Last night, you told me this was a school.. Shouldn't there be some female students too then?" "There are, why?" "Maybe you could get me a school uniform then..?" "The uniform's here aren't great either..." "I have to wear something!" "Yes, you do!" "Then what do you suggest?" "I'll lend you a sweater I got here and after breakfast we'll go shopping." "You.. and me.. shopping?" "Yes." Katara looked at him, slightly confused. "You want to go shopping with me, a girl, who will probably drive you crazy.. especially when shopping..?" "Well, I don't have a choice, now do I?!" Zuko looked away, acting aggravated when actually he was pretty happy. Katara saw through his act and smiled warmly. She took his hand and dragged him along to the door. "Let's get some breakfast!"

Yuuki looked up at her new boyfriend, holding on to his hand tightly as they walked through the hallways. Zero pretended not to notice her constant staring, but eventually he couldn't help but look back at her and smile happily. He stood still and gently held her other hand too, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. All around them people stopped to stare and Yuuki blushed heavily. When finally they heard someone say: "Aww, They're so cute, I wish I had such a boyfriend." Yuuki looked at Zero and realized how lucky she was to have found him. He leaned down slightly more and kissed her lips. Yuuki couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around his neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. They eventually broke the kiss, Zero took Yuuki's hand again and walked on again. The feeling of Zero's lips on hers lingered on Yuuki's lips. Zero entangled his fingers with Yuuki's and kept on walking till they reached their classroom. He let go of her hand and walked to his seat, leaving her at her seat, right before his. Yuuki had trouble concentrating in class, she felt his gaze on her constantly.

"This outfit is sooo embarrassing!" Amu complained out loud as she came out of the room where she'd gotten dressed. Ikuto tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Amu dressed in the waitress-uniform. "Don't laugh at me!" Amu told him, aggravated by his reaction. Ikuto suddenly snuck up on her, standing behind her with one hand on either side of her waist. "You look adorable," He whispered tauntingly into her ear. Amu's face turned red and her body froze. Ikuto gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "You really do." Amu watched him move away from her again. She looked at him and let her gaze wonder off to his outfit. "It's still unfair that you get a normal waiter-uniform and I get this kind of waitress-uniform." "Maybe this is their concept of a normal waitress-uniform." Amu looked in the mirror at her short poofy dress with a cat tail and the ears she was wearing with it. "If this is their concept of normal.. then they're really crazy." "I love the ears and tail on you," Ikuto whispered teasingly. Amu's face became red again and he smirked happily. He quickly ran as she tried to hit him, both of them running into the kitchen.

"How 'bout this one?" Katara asked, holding a long blue dress before herself. "Isn't that a little too.. formal?" Zuko commented and Katara immediately put it away again. "Ok, fine, you pick out something then." Zuko immediately got off his chair and walked towards the red clothes. He picked out a simple red dress, which perfectly adjusted to Katara's curves. It was just long enough, till just above her knee. She smiled as she came out of the dressing room, wearing her soon-to-be new dress. Zuko's jaw fell what seemed like several inches. Katara smirked slightly and smiled innocently at him. "So, what do you think?" "You look... You are... It looks... beautiful." He whispered the last word, causing it to linger in Katara's mind for a moment. She blushed a deep shade of red and looked away slightly. "Thanks.." "Uh- I mean-," Zuko began, trying to correct his mistake. "It's ok, for a dress," He brought out. "Thank you.." Katara nearly whispered. She went back in the locker room and afterwards bought the new dress. They also bought some new pajamas for her and underwear, though Zuko was waiting outside when she went into the store. "Your boyfriend seems embarrassed," The woman behind the counter told Katara. "He's not my-," She tried to object, but then the other girls in the store started talking about how great he looked and she shut her mouth. Katara smiled happily, but then noticed she shouldn't. When she was done buying everything she needed she walked outside, towards Zuko. "Maybe it'd be nice to get Mai and Aang some gifts," She suggested, feeling slightly awkward around Zuko. "Umm.. Sure..?" Zuko responded, quite surprised by the sudden mentioning of their partners. The rest of the day seemed long and awkward. Katara barely talked to him and if he did start a conversation she'd suddenly bring up Mai or Aang. "Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked on their way back to their room. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.." Katara replied and looked away slightly. "That! Just that! You keep avoiding me and keep saying everything's fine! Why?!" He asked, aggravated by her behavior. "I.. Someone said-.." "What?!" "She thought you were my-.." "Your?" "Boyfriend." "Oh.." Zuko smiled slightly, though trying to suppress it. "Well, that's just ridiculous, I feel nothing for you," He told her, faking a small laugh. "Yeah, you're right, it's ridiculous.. I don't like you in that way either." Katara faked a smile as a sudden pain filled her up inside.

"Amu, you're doing it all wrong!" A female voice shouted from out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Amu replied, feeling stupid for letting the cups fall. She got on her knees and started picking up the pieces, not noticing that she was sitting on a shred. She also forgot to notice that her hands were bleeding, due to the scratches she carelessly created while picking the shreds of cups off the floor. Just then Ikuto walked into the kitchen and first he smirked slightly as he saw Amu in her cute little outfit, sitting on the floor, looking like a damsel in distress. Then his entire facial expression changed when he noticed the blood. He came closer and stood beside her. Amu noticed his presence and looked up at him, holding a piece in one hand. Ikuto squatted and looked Amu in the eyes, then he took her empty hand and held it close to his mouth. He gentle licked away some blood, while still staring into Amu's eyes. It took Amu a moment to realize what he was doing. "P-pervert!" She scowled him and pulled her hand free of his grasp. "You're bleeding. You should take care of your wounds," Ikuto simply told her and then got up again. He walked out of the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on his face. _'She's too easy to tease.'_

It was getting darker and darker and Katara still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall asleep. In the process of struggling with her non-tiredness she hadn't noticed that Zuko wasn't sleeping either. When she finally laid still he listened carefully to her breathing, noticing she was still asleep. "Katara, what's wrong?" Katara nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, quite surprised he was still awake. "I.. I can't sleep." "I mean, why can't you sleep?" "I just can't." "There's more to it than that." "How would you know?" "If you'd really want to sleep you'd be irritated by now.." Katara was surprised for a moment and looked in Zuko's direction, still able to see him. "I.. I keep getting the feeling that I'm not really here.. with you.. That it's all a dream and you'll be gone again once I wake up..." She whispered softly. "Me too," He replied clearly and sat up in bed. He gently tapped the spot beside him on his bed with his hand. "Come over here." His words were gentle and there was nothing but kindness to be found in his expression. Katara immediately obeyed the gentle command and walked over to his bed, then sat down beside him. He laid down and held the covers up for her, so she could easily slide under them. "Lay down." His, once again, friendly words forced her to do so. When she laid there, on her side, facing him, he dropped the covers. They completely covered her shoulder, while his shoulder was still uncovered. She gently rose the covers slightly and slid it over his shoulder, touching his warm skin for a brief second. He wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered: "Now we're both sure." She smiled happily and loosely held onto his shirt. They both closed there eyes and fell asleep after a small period of time. That was the first time either of them had a descent sleep, since they left the western air temple.

Ikuto stared at Amu's laying form, beside him on their bed. He smiled happily and leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek. "You're so beautiful," He whispered softly in her ear, smirking slightly when she moved a little. "Ikuto.." Amu mumbled in her sleep. "Yeah?" He responded teasingly. "You're such a..." Amu snapped her eyes open and looked at him. "Pervert." "What?" "You're a pervert. You kissed me in my sleep!" Ikuto smirked slightly. "You weren't sleeping," He whispered. "Yes, I were!" "How did you know I kissed you?" "I felt it." "You're not a light sleeper." "How do you know that?" "I have my own ways of getting the information I need." Ikuto smirked at her surprised and slightly shocked face. "Pervert!" "We just discussed that, I'm not a pervert cause I didn't kiss you in your sleep, you were awake." "That doesn't make you any less of a pervert." Ikuto sighed slightly and then came closer, his forehead on hers. "Ok, fine, I'm a pervert." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

--

**AN: Sorry!! I've been tooooo busy lately too write and had sort of a writer's block.. I will be busy with school from now on, but I'll try to write as often as I possibly can.**

5


	8. Jealousy and lies

Ever since that afternoon Katara had felt somewhat weird around Zuko

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 8: Jealousy and lies**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Ever since that afternoon Katara had felt somewhat weird around Zuko. _'Why would I care if Zuko doesn't like me more than just a friend? I.. I don't feel anything more but friendship for him either!'_ Her expression saddened as she sat on her bed staring at her uniform. She gently shook her head. "I can't keep lying to myself." "About what?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around without thinking and stared at Zuko, who stood in the door opening. "Zuko, I-.. nothing." "Are you sure? You seem.. less cheerful than you usually are," He asked concerned. "I.. I don't know.." Zuko smiled slightly and approached her. He sat down beside her on her bed and gently pushed her a little on her shoulders, so she'd lean against him. She instantly closed her eyes. He gently massaged her shoulders for a moment and then let his hands slide to her hands. He slowly caressed them, the same way he had done when he had woken her up the morning before. A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you…" She murmured softly. "For what?" He asked softly. "For being here.." She answered whispering. She snuggled up to his back a little. Zuko blushed slightly and moved his gaze to her uniform. "Why didn't you get dressed yet?" Katara looked up at him and then closed her eyes again. "I didn't feel like it." He looked down at her, surprised. "You.. didn't feel like it? That's your reason?" "Yes." "What'll help you feel like it then? Want someone to help you get dressed?" "No.. I just don't.. feel like it.." "Afraid of your first day of school?" He teased. "NO! It's just... I'm a waterbending master.. Isn't that enough? What else is there to learn about?" "There are more elements than water." "But none are better than water." "Fire is way better than water!" Zuko told her. "No it's not!" She turned around, sitting face to face with him. "Water is healing, compassion," She stated. "So? Fire is love and passion!" She looked at him, slightly surprised. He stared back at her. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help but blush slightly. Fighting off the urge to press his lips against hers, Zuko quickly hugged her. Though the hug seemed more like an attack, because it was rough and strong. She stared over his shoulder to the wall across the room. "Zuko, you're choking me," She told him with a different voice, exaggerating. He quickly let go of her and looked at her. "You should get dressed," He stated after several seconds of silence. He got up and left the room. She exhaled deeply, relieved. _'What was that..?'_

Amu stretched her arms and legs thoroughly as she slowly woke up. Luckily Ikuto had already gotten up and sat safely on a chair beside the bed. Suddenly Amu's eyes snapped open when she noticed there was no one beside her. He grinned slightly as she turned to face him. "Why are you over there?" "You missed me, didn't you?" He asked teasingly. "No, I didn't miss you!" She nearly yelled as her face turned red. "Oh, yes, you did." Her face turned even more red, completely embarrassed. She lifted her pillow and covered her face with it. He smiled widely. "I can't wait to see you in that little waitress outfit again," He purred. Suddenly something inside Amu's head snapped, she sat up straight in bed. Her pillow flew towards Ikuto and he easily dodged it. "You! You were the one who made them tell me to wear the cat ears and tail, weren't you?!" She yelled. "I didn't make anyone tell you." Amu stared at him for a moment, drowned in her thoughts. "Wait.. no one told me to wear those things.. You just said they were part of the uniform!" Before she even got the chance to explode out of anger Ikuto approached her and gently slid on finger up from her neck to her chin. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't you like being a matching pair?" Amu was taken aback for a moment and simply stared into his eyes. Then he started laughing softly and she snapped out of it. "You're so easy!" He told her. "Jerk! Pervert!" She yelled, embarrassed once again. "I'll see you downstairs," He said teasingly and quickly left, closed the door behind him. Amu walked to where she'd placed her uniform and put it on. _'Who does that jerk think he is?'_

As Yuuki sat next to her boyfriend in the classroom she managed to notice that no one else was there yet. She gently leaned against Zero and smiled happily. Zero gently caressed her hair with his hand. Letting her hair gently flow through his fingers. Then his fingers wandered off to the smooth skin of her neck, gently caressing it. He felt satisfied, knowing there were no bite marks on her perfect skin. He smiled contently and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Yuuki." Her cheeks turned slightly red, this wasn't something she'd expected Zero to say.. especially not in a classroom where everyone could just come in any second. She looked up at him blushing. "I.. love you too." He smiled warmly at her. He gently placed his lips on hers. Both of them closed their eyes and at that very moment.. the rest of the class entered the room. "So, what's your name?" A guy asked, following Katara. You could easily see from her expression that she was flattered by the persistence of the guys who followed her to her seat. Zuko quickly sat down beside her, before anyone else could. "And why doesn't a pretty girl like you belong in the night class?" A guy asked. "N-night class?" Katara asked. "What's tha- mmmm!" Katara brought out, but just before she could finish her sentence Zuko covered her mouth with his hand. "She prefers day," Zuko simply stated. "mmm mm MM!" Katara brought out angrily. "I think you're suffocating her.." A guy stated. "No, I'm not.. this is just.. a game we play.." Zuko explained stiffly. "She doesn't seem to enjoy it." Another said. Then the bell rang. "Everyone take your seats," The teacher said as he walked into the classroom. The other students did as the teacher told them. Yuuki and Zero sat a distance from each other, both with a small blush on their cheeks, ever since the others had gotten into the classroom. "As you've all noticed we have a new student." Everyone looked at Katara, who's mouth was still covered by Zuko's hand. Zuko instantly removed his hand and looked away. Katara inhaled deeply once. She stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Hi everyone, I'm Kat-Kagami. Yamada Kagami. It's nice to meet all of you." She formally bowed slightly. "What's your favorite movie?" "Movie..?" "How old are you?" "Sixteen." "Are you dating someone?" "Yes." Sounds of disappointment filled the classroom. "Who is he?" "What's he like?" Katara looked away slightly, feeling somewhat desperate. Suddenly Zuko stood up. "I'm her boyfriend." Everyone's gazes turned to Zuko. Katara simply stared at him for a moment. The teacher cleared his throat loudly and the attention was turned back to him. "Thank you, Kagami, you can take your seat now." Katara walked back to her seat and sat down as the teacher started teaching. As she sat down Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean against him slightly. "Thank you Zuko," He mimicked her voice. "Oh, no problem, Katara," He added grinning. "It's not funny! Why did you do that?" She asked irritated, softly. "You know, this is just like two years back in the western air temple.. when a rock nearly crushed you." "Why did you tell them you're my boyfriend, when you're clearly not?" "Oh, what were you gonna say then? I'm married, at age sixteen, to a guy who's 114 years old and saved my world, which isn't like yours." "No, I was gonna say he was studying abroad." "Oh.. Well, we can always break up, if you feel like it..?" "Sorry for interrupting your important conversation, but we're in the middle of class!" The teacher said irritated. Zuko didn't move the slightest bit, neither did Katara. They just kept their mouths shut and 'listened' to the teacher. _'Sheesh, what's he thinking?!'_

"Hey, girl, what time's your break?" The costumer, who Amu had just handed his coffee, asked. "I can decide for myself, why?" She responded foolishly. The guy grabbed another chair and gently forced her to sit on it. "You're taking a break now." Amu looked at the guy and attempted to stand up. The stranger quickly urged her to sit down again. "Look, I barely get out during daylight time, why don't we enjoy this time together?" He asked smiling charmingly. Amu couldn't move and stared at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. His golden hair and beautiful blue eyes were intimidating, actually everything about him was intimidating. "I'm Aidou Hanabusu, and you are?" He asked with his charming voice, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu responded, still slightly blushing. "And she's my girlfriend, so back off," Ikuto stated coldly, placing one hand on Amu's shoulder and staring coldly into Aidou's eyes. "Ikuto!" Amu looked up at him, anger displayed on her face. "It's okay, I need to be going anyway, wouldn't want to be out in the light too long," Aidou responded, still staring back into Ikuto's eyes. He stood up and left. "We need to get back to work," Ikuto stated and walked towards the kitchen. Amu was about to throw a fuss, but she remembered where she was just in time to stop herself. As the rest of their day of work went normal, except for the fact that Ikuto was aggravated. When they were done Ikuto quickly left and went to their room. Amu followed him and when she got to the room she swung the door open. She barged into the room and closed it behind her. "Ikuto! Why were you so rude to Hanabusu?" "Being all friendly with him already?" "What?" "Amu, didn't you see what he was doing?" "Being friendly..?" "No!" Ikuto nearly yelled out and looked away, anger displayed all over his face. "Ikuto?" Amu asked softly, approaching him. "He was trying to hit on you!" He added angrily. "Huh?" Amu stared at him. Then it hit her and she smiled slightly. _'He's jealous.'_ Instead of making a big deal out of it Amu decided to leave it, just for this one time. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly. "Ikuto, I'm tired.. can we go to bed now?" She asked cutely. He looked at her, slightly surprised. "Sure," He responded with a small smile. Amu changed in the bathroom and Ikuto in their bedroom. When she got back, Amu laid down in bed, beside Ikuto. He pulled the covers up so they'd cover her from the shoulders down. She smiled at him and shyly placed a kiss on his lips. "Good night, Ikuto," She whispered softly and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, caressed her back softly with his fingers. "Good night, Amu."

"Katara, how 'bout we go get some dinner?" Zuko asked. Katara simply sat on her bed, hugging her knees, facing away from him, staring at nothing in particular. "Katara! Are you gonna keep ignoring me?" He asked loudly, full of irritation. When he didn't get any response this time either, he simply crawled onto her bed and sat down beside her. He forced her to face him by gently grabbing her chin and turning her head towards his. "Quit ignoring me." She simply stared at him. "If you won't talk I'll.." "You'll what? Kill me? You already tried that once," She said angrily. "I was gonna say tickle you.." He responded. "You told everyone we're dating.." "If you really hate it so much, then why don't we just break up?" "No, then I'll seem like I can't keep a boyfriend," She made up. "Why would it upset you so much? After all, we don't feel anything for each other, right?" He asked. "Right.." Katara answered. "Well, then that's settled." "We won't kiss, right?" Katara asked. "Even if we did, it wouldn't mean anything." "Right.." Katara looked him in the eyes and as he looked back she noticed that he was moving closer to her. She slowly closed her eyes. When his lips were mere inches from hers, Zuko stopped. He looked at her. "There's no need to do anything useless.." Katara opened her eyes just in time to see Zuko leave. "I'm gonna get us some food." By the time Zuko came back Katara had already put on her pajamas and was already asleep. He smiled and put the bread he'd taken with him away. He took off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest, and laid down beside Katara in her bed. She instantly snuggled up to him, moving towards his warm chest. He smiled happily and gently caressed her hair. "I love you," He whispered softly. His arms wrapped around her and his eyes closed. He slowly faded away, into a deep sleep.

--

_**Coming attractions:**_

_**An unexpected visitor surprises Zuko and Katara.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" **_

"_**I've come to kill you." **_

_**Ikuto's jealousy gets out of hand.**_

"_**Can you swear to me that you don't love Tadase?" **_

"_**I.. I don't"**_

"_**Ikuto, don't leave!" **_

_**Yuuki is confronted by Kaname.**_

"_**You betrayed me!"**_

_**Next chapter: Lovers' quarrels **_

--

**AN: Sorry!! Sorry!! I know it's been TOOO long! And of all times.. I get inspired when I need to study… Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

5


	9. Lovers' quarrels

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 9: Lovers' quarrels**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

As Katara awoke from her brief, but pleasant, sleep. She could feel someone laying beside her, against her. His blood flowing through his body, she felt it go through every single vein. All of a sudden she moved away from the warmth of his body, knowing she was no longer in her dream. Staring at Zuko's sleeping form, she smiled slightly. 'He looks so... peaceful.' Her gaze wondered off to his lips for a moment. _'"I love you"'_ She remembered his voice near her ear, whispering softly. Her eyes widened, but then she softly shook her head. _'No, that was just a dream.'_ She slowly got out of bed, without making a single sound. She grabbed her clothes and left the room.

Another day, another "rude" costumer that aggravated Ikuto. This time the person talking to Amu had grey hair and he definitely seemed to be in a good mood. Amu took his order and walked towards the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Ikuto asked, trying to hide his clear irritation. "What?" She asked, looking slightly surprised. "That guy, what were you talking to him about?!" "He asked me what today's specialty was..." "Yeah, sure," Ikuto commented, disbelieve displayed all over his face. "What is it about me that irritates you so much?" "Nothing, I have no problem with you." "What's your problem then?!" "You still love him, don't you?" Ikuto asked, looking away. "Who?" "Tadase! You still love him!" "You're my boyfriend." "Can you swear to me that you don't love Tadase?" He asked, at the edge of despair. "I.. I don't.. I can't.." Amu mumbled as she stared at her feet, a sad expression on her face. It happened so quickly she could barely realize it. Ikuto got out through the window and left. "Ikuto! Ikuto, don't leave!" She called after him. Her eyes were watery and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. No response came. She lifted herself slightly, supporting on the windowsill, and ran in the direction she'd seen Ikuto leave.

"Kaname-san, Cross Yuuki is here," Someone announced after knocking on his door. Kaname turned towards the door and watched as Yuuki walked in. "How've you been Yuuki?" He asked politely. Yuuki looked at Kaname for a moment, then she responded: "Fine." "That's good to hear." "Umm.. Kaname-sempai.. What did you want to talk about?" "Right to the point, as always.." "Does it bother you?" Yuuki asked slightly insecure. "No, of course not." As Yuuki looked up she noticed how close his face was to her own. It made her blush slightly. After a moment of silence and staring Kaname finally spoke; "I know what you and Kiryuu Zero have been doing." Yuuki's face became bright red as she looked away. "You've been giving him your blood, often.." Yuuki nearly sighed, feeling completely relieved. Kaname looked at her seriously. "And now I hear you're dating him." Yuuki looked back into his cold eyes, which held no emotion. "I don't like it when others drink your blood.. But I like it even less when you start dating Kiryuu and don't tell me." He paused for a moment. "You hide things from me Yuuki, you never used to be like this.." "Kaname-sempai, I..-." "You betrayed me!" Kaname yelled angrily.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes as he awoke in bed, alone. _'Where has she gone..?' _He sat up in bed and looked around the room. No sign of Katara anywhere, though he did sense the presence of someone else, lurking in the shadows. Just when Zuko attempted to get out of bed to approach the shadow, Katara walked into the room with a platter of food. "This is the last little bit of breakfast I could save for you.. You woke up pretty late. I thought firebenders always rise with the sun..?" She put the platter beside him on her bed, on which he was currently sitting. "Morning," He simply replied and started eating the food. "Do you always sleep in just your underwear and some pajama pants?" She asked, sounding very uninterested. "Huhmm?" He responded, his mouth full of food. "If you ever wear a shirt while you sleep?" "Nommm," Was the reply she got. "Doesn't it get very sweaty and hot in bed then? You know, when you sleep together with Mai?" She dared to ask, slightly grossed out by the image of two sweaty firenation people in bed, especially by one of the two.. Who was with the other instead of Katara herself. "Mai and I don't sleep together in the same bed, anymore," He stated coldly. "Huh? Why not?" Katara asked. "She suspects me of having either an affair or having feelings for another woman," He answered her question. "So you two haven't done 'it', because she suspects there might be another woman involved with you?" "It?" Zuko asked, nearly laughing at her vague description. "What?" "Nothing." "Then answer the question." "Have you had sex with Aang?" Katara's face turned red. "I asked you first!" "No, I didn't have sex with Aang, I wouldn't want that in this or any other lifetime. Your turn," Zuko teased. "That's unfair. I meant Mai and you know that." "Answer my question first." "Fine, no. Aang and I didn't." "But haven't you been engaged for these two years?" "No, we're not engaged, I don't know why," Katara lied. She knew all too well. Everytime Aang had tried to bring up the subject she'd made sure to distract him somehow and switch to a different topic. "Mai and I are engaged." "You think I don't know that? I went to that stupid party, at which you didn't bother to show up.." "Holding a grudge against me, Katara, again?" Katara turned away slightly. "Just eat your stupid food." Zuko did so, smirking slightly. _'Why can't I get that stupid smirk off his face.. I'd love to hit him right now..'_ Zuko didn't notice Katara was glaring daggers at him. When he was done eating, Katara went to go wash the dishes. He stood up and kicked off his pajama pants and put on some jeans he'd bought. He noticed something or someone coming out of the shadows. He turned around and stared in disbelieve. "Mai! What are you doing here?" "I've come to kill you."

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu called as she ran through the city in her waitress outfit. She kept running and running, through allies and into stores. She ran all the way to the other side of town, where the forest started. Just before being able to enter the forest she tripped and fell. Sitting on the ground, with a hurt ankle, tears started to build up in her eyes. _'I can't cry, this is no time for crying! I need to find Ikuto!'_ She got up and ran on, into the forest, even though she was now injured.

"You betrayed me!" "I didn't betray you, Kaname-sempai!" "Are you sure?" Kaname asked, suddenly turning towards Yuuki again. His hands firmly grabbed her shoulders. He started walking towards his bed and laid her down. His eyes started to glow and turn red as he stared at her neck. "Do you wish to become one of us?" Yuuki looked at him, noticing the lust in his eyes. "Y-yes." Fear was clearly displayed in her eyes and on her face. He crawled on top of her, holding her legs together with his knees. His gaze was still focused on her neck. "Do you wish to become one of us?" He asked louder than the first time, with a deep and tempting voice. Yuuki blushed heavily as her eyes looked deeply into his. She parted her lips, but no words came out. Kaname bended over slightly, his lips mere inches from her exposed neck. She gasped as he parted his lips, exposing his large fangs. The tips of his fangs touched the flesh of her neck. Yuuki closed her eyes tightly, expecting him to strike at any given moment. But he did no such thing, he moved away from her and stood up. Yuuki snapped her eyes open and looked at him, slightly confused. "I've punished you enough," Kaname simply stated, a small smirk gracing his lips. Yuuki slowly sat up. He reached out for her with his hand, which she took, letting him help her get to her feet. In one quick motion he moved her body closer and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, you had to learn." _'He didn't bite me..'_ A single knock on the door and Kaname let go of Yuuki. Zero stormed into the room, grabbing Yuuki's hand and looking furious toward Kaname. "We're leaving." Before she could protest Zero dragged Yuuki along.

"Oh, ha-ha, Mai.." Zuko commented, slightly irritated. Though the irritation wasn't caused by Mai's strange joke, rather it'd been her presence itself. "I let her in," Katara clarified, faking a smile, as she walked back into the room. "She was walking around on campus and I happened to spot her." "Katara, would you mind leaving us alone for a little while?" Mai asked politely. Katara looked from Mai to Zuko and back to Mai again. "Yeah, sure..." She responded with the slightest nod. She slowly left the room. She wanted to stay so badly, she wanted to know what they'd say. _'They're probably just gonna kiss and make up..' _She thought about eavesdropping for just a second, but then decided to leave them be. "Zuko," Mai began as she sat down beside him on Katara's bed. "Mai, I-.." He began, but he was cut off by Mai's quick response. "I know." "Huh?" "You like her." "No, I don't, I-.." "Yes, you do Zuko." "I'm with you, remember?" He replied with the smallest fakest smile. "Zuko, I've known it from the start, it's ok. You and I won't get married, I knew that all along. You only dated me because I was at the right place at the right time. We both knew from the start this wasn't gonna last long.. It lasted longer than I'd hoped for. You love Katara, not me." "If you knew, then why didn't you say something, why did you settle for me?" "I did no such thing, Zuko. I loved you and will always love you. But there's a big difference between your love for me and your love for her. I enjoyed our time together, I knew it wouldn't be forever, and I decided to be ok with that." She looked him deeply in the eyes. "You are the love of my life Zuko, if there was even the slightest chance I was wrong, I'd take it," She said lovingly. "But I would watch your steps, Zuko. Watch out for the Avatar's wrath when he finds out what feelings you have for his wife-to-be," She added. Zuko sighed heavily. "Do you think he'd kill me?" He asked, despair in his voice. "Just don't do anything stupid, let her decide. Don't force yourself on her," was her advice. She inched in on him and kissed him briefly on his cheek. "Farewell Zuko, it was fun while it lasted." Mai got up and left through the window, disappearing into the shadows of the trees near the window. Zuko kept staring in front of him in disbelieve. _'Was that.. real..?'_

Hours after Ikuto had left Amu was still looking for him. No longer was she running, for she had managed to wound her legs, bruise her knees and sprain an ankle. Walked through town she kept yelling out his name, her voice filled with regret and despair. _'What if I never find him? What if he's gone forever?'_ With that thought her tears finally fell and so did she. She landed on the ground, on her already bruised knees. Her tears wouldn't stop falling and she had searched the entire town five times already. The sun was setting and there was some small fog surrounding her. No sign of people anywhere in the city. She wanted to get up, but her body refused. Struggling against her own body's will, she failed to notice the person approaching her. She failed to respond to his words and even to hear them, she was so tired. Her body had no energy left. She somehow managed to remember how little she had eaten that day. More importantly, she hadn't drank enough. She felt a hand reaching out for her as she fell backwards, her eyes closed. _'Ikuto..'_

As he stormed out of the night class' dormitory, Zero kept walking towards his own dorm. He failed to notice he was hurting Yuuki, with the strong hold he had on her wrist. They walked all the way to his room and when she was inside he let go. He closed the door behind him. His anger had not disappeared and Yuuki was slightly scared of him. He moved closer to her and hugged her strongly. His body shook slightly. Yuuki slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I will not let you become a monster," He said full of passion and honesty. "I will not let that happen," He added.

Katara stood completely still on the other side of their room's door. _'"Don't force yourself on her"' _She sighed softly. _'He broke up with Mai.. and now he likes someone else. Why does it bother me? I shouldn't care! I don't care.'_ She put on a fake smile and walked into the room after knocking twice. "Oh, Mai left?" She asked, pretending to be surprised. "Yeah," Zuko replied, smiling faintly. "We broke up." "I'm sorry for you," She told him, completely sincere, for she knew it wasn't easy to break up. It had been one of the reasons she kept thinking Aang would change and grow u. "Don't be, I'm fine," Zuko replied. He stood up and walked towards her. As he looked at her he smiled warmly. "You look magnificent today, ambassador of both the northern and the southern water tribe," He teased her and gently grabbed hold of her hand. His lips softly pressed against the bare skin of her hand. She blushed, but tried to hide it. He smirked at her and walked past her. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He left the room and softly shut the door, leaving a stunned Katara behind.

--

**AN: Once again it's been too long.. Sorry.. I was kinda down for a while and school wasn't too good.. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh and to the anonymous commenter: No it's not cause I like the words (which I do) but it's cause Amu tends to say those words xD**

4


	10. Confessions of the heart

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 10: Confessions of the heart**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Waking up Amu noticed she was no longer outside. She waited for her sight to get sharp again and then leaned up slightly with her elbows. Looking around the right side of the room she felt someone's gaze burning into her back. She turned around to be completely surprised when she was suddenly embraced firmly. Ikuto hid his face in her shoulder. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again!" He said angrily, his voice shaking slightly. Amu's eyes were wide open, but then she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I'm sorry," She whispered kindly. Gently she stroked his back.

Walking through the school's hallways Yuuki noticed the presence of several vampires following her. Every time she turned around they were gone again. Getting slightly irritated by the vampires she started walking quicker and then all of a sudden turned around again. Ryuka and Akatsuki both stared at her. "I think we've been discovered.." Akatsuki said. "Why are you two following me?" Yuuki asked. "Kaname-senpai asked us to protect you." "Why?" "We were not informed of why, we were just told to do so." "To be honest I wouldn't know what Kaname would want with a mere human like yourself," Akatsuki added. Yuuki sighed. "I'll be fine by myself, tell Kaname I said so." She walked through and reached class in no time. When she sat down Zero stared at her. "What took you so long?" He asked. "I was held up, I'm sorry." "By what?" "There was this girl who tried to get to the night class dorm." Zero sighed irritated. "Sheesh, won't they ever give up?!" Yuuki smiled at him. She didn't like to lie to him, but thought she had no choice. Zero wouldn't have liked it one bit if he had found out the truth.

Katara stood there, seemingly paralyzed, as millions of thoughts went through her mind. _'He kissed me.. No, he didn't. He kissed my hand. Why would he kiss my hand? He was just trying to be formal. That was far from formal! He kissed my hand! His soft lips brushing over my skin, it felt so nice. He was just teasing me.. Right? Though it didn't seem like he was just teasing.. Could I be that girl Mai was talking about? No, I couldn't be, Zuko doesn't like me. Right? He doesn't like me... Though I..'_ She felt tears welling up in her eyes. _'I felt so happy when I thought he'd told me he loved me.. That was the best dream I ever had.' _Tears slipped down her cheeks, gently. She moved towards her bed and sat down on it, hugging her knees. She hid her face in her knees, her body shocking. _'I don't wanna brake Aang's heart.'_ She tried to keep her crying as soft as she possibly could. Hearing footsteps coming nearer and stopping at the door, she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile. Zuko walked in and stared at her for a moment. The earlier presence of tears still visible on her face, her eyes watery, her faked smile broken. He moved towards her quickly and wrapped his arms around her small and fragile body. The tears resumed flowing down her cheeks once more. He held her firmly, her face buried in his chest. She held onto his shirt with one hand. "Katara, calm down, it's ok." He tried to calm her down, stroking her back slowly, but she remained crying. _'He doesn't love me. He's just a friend. I.. I love him!'_ Katara's breath started to hesitate, barely getting enough oxygen as it was, she kept crying. "Katara, calm down, I'm here." _'He doesn't love me!'_ She desperately tried to get some air, but couldn't. "Katara, I'm here, please try to calm down," Zuko said worried. Katara suddenly parted her lips to let out something else than her crying sounds. "You don't even love me!" She was able to shout out before her breath suddenly went uncontrollably fast. Zuko's eyes widened, shocked by her sudden outburst. He quickly let go of her and sat down behind her. He grabbed both her arms and held her hands on the back of her neck, bending her elbows. He leaned backwards slightly, forcing her to lean backwards too. "Breathe in and out slowly," He commanded calmly. It took several minutes for Katara's breath to return to normal, but eventually Zuko's technique succeeded. Katara pulled her arms free of his grip and looked away slightly. _'I've made a total fool out of myself. Why did I have to be so stupid?!' _Zuko smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Katara, I love you," He whispered softly, stroking her stomach slightly. She turned her body and head slightly to look at him. _'Is he kidding me?'_

When their break was finally there Amu invited Ikuto up to their room. "We need to talk," She told him softly, with a warm smile. "About what?" Ikuto asked. Standing in the middle of their room Amu stood on her toes, her lips making contact with his. Then she leaned back on her heels and then on her entire feet. "I love you Ikuto. I might still have a crush on Tadase, but I don't love him. I love you. I love you with all my heart. A minor crush on someone else won't change that. I would never leave you, no matter how many crushes I get on other boys. I love you, not anyone else and that won't change, I promise." She kissed him once again. He stared at her for a moment after their kiss. "You don't love Tadase?" "No, I like Tadase, I love you. There's a big difference between the two." Ikuto smiled happily. He bended over slightly and kissed her on her lips. Then he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear: "You're so cute when you say you love me." Amu blushed heavily and as he let go of her she watched his smirk. "You do realize you just told me you can't live without me?" "Yes." His smirk turned into a genuine smile. He hugged her tenderly. "I love you, Amu."

After class Yuuki made up an excuse, so she wouldn't have to go back with Zero to the dorm. Instead she went to the night class dorm and ran up the stairs, storming into Kaname's room. "Yuuki," Kaname said surprised as he looked at her. She closed the door behind herself. "Why did you tell Akatsuki to follow me around?" "To protect you." "From what?" "I can't tell you." "Why not?" "You're not ready yet." "Ready for what?" "Ready to know." "To know what?" "I told you, I can't tell you that." "Why can't you tell me why you had him follow me and protect me?!" "No, I won't. You're not ready." "Fine!" Yuuki yelled and walked towards the door. As she held on to the doorknob she suddenly saw blood on it and on her hands, but in a flash it was over. She stood there, numbed by fear, her eyes wide open. Kaname gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuuki, are you alright?" She violently pulled her shoulder away and left after hearing his voice.

"You can't love me! You don't love me!" She nearly yelled out, staring at him. He smiled warmly at her, caressing her hair softly. "I do, I do love you Katara, I love you a lot." "No, you love Mai!" "We broke up Katara, I told you." "Then you love someone else." "I do, you." "But.. You can't love me.." "Why not?" "Because you never let it show.." "I never let it show? I was trying not to. You were- I mean are, with Aang and I didn't want to cause any damage. But right now, I don't care anymore, I told Mai the truth. Or rather.. she made me realize the truth even more." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, still keeping the distance between them. Katara remained silent for a while, staring at him, looking him in the eyes. He kept smiling back at her, the warmest and most honest smile he'd even had on his face. She couldn't help but smile back eventually. She leaned forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. Tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "How do I tell Aang all this?"

The rest of the day work was quite peaceful and quiet. Afterwards Amu and Ikuto decided to go out for dinner, after Ikuto kept pushing her to go with him. They went to a simple restaurant, small and romantic. Amu was astonished at how easily Ikuto turned into a real gentlemen. He held open the door for her, helped her sit down, nicely asked what she would like to eat and didn't even tease her once. He smiled at her the entire night. Somehow Amu felt slightly nervous, as if he'd wanted to tell her something all night, but hadn't yet. She drank some wine with their dinner and at the end of the night she felt slightly dizzy. At the end of the evening Ikuto even carried her back to the diner. She held on to him faintly as they walked. When they got to their room he gently laid her down on the bed. She turned on her side and curled up slightly. He smiled warmly and got into bed beside her. He covered them both up with the blanket. She immediately turned towards him and laid close to him, holding on to his shirt faintly with one hand. "I love you," She whispered softly. "I love you too." He smiled happily, caressing her hair softly, watching her fade into sleep. Watching over her the entire night, as he was not tired himself. Eventually he fell asleep beside her, his arm wrapped around her, holding her loosely.

Yuuki ran back to her own dorm, as it was already evening. When she got there she quickly got into the bath. She sat there for about five minutes before flashes of blood and a woman bending over, covered in blood, appeared. Her eyes opened wide, but the flashes wouldn't stop. She remained silent, but closed her eyes to try and stop the blood. Yet it kept reappearing faster and faster. "Yuuki, the chairman asked me to tell you there's still some dinner left," Zero's voice spoke, standing by the bathroom door. "Ok, I'll get out then." She stared at the water, which had turned to blood and it wouldn't change back into water. She screamed and stumbled out of the bath, falling to the ground. Hearing her scream Zero rushed into the bathroom. He got her a towel and covered her up, just to make her feel more comfortable. "Yuuki, what happened?" He asked worried. "Nothing, I'm fine, just thought I saw a spider." "A spider? You're not even afraid of them.." "Well, I am now!" "Ok, ok, just let me help you, ok?" "Ok.." Yuuki replied blushing slightly, as Zero properly wrapped the towel around her and picked her up. One hand under her head, one hand in her kneeholes. He walked into Yuuki's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "I think you might've sprained your ankle." "Oh.." Zero got her some new clothes and slowly dressed her. When he was done he kissed her forehead. "Everything's fine now, I'm here."

"More importantly, when am I ever going to see him again? What if I never see him again, what should we do? What should I do?" Katara asked, panicking slightly about the situation. "We will get out of here, we will, I promise." "How can you be so sure of all this?" He smiled at her, lovingly. "It's just a feeling, everything'll work out, I promise." He caressed her lower back with his fingertips. She leaned into him slightly, her eyes closed.

--

**AN: Well, sorry it's so short, but there's been a lot of family stuff going on, I hope I'll find time soon to create the next chapter, hope you enjoy this one./**

4


	11. Love shall last

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series  
Warning: This chapter contains ZUTARA MATURE CONTENT  
--**

**Worlds Collide  
Chapter 11: Love shall last (END)**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

Rollin' over the ground, his body on hers, pressed against her tightly. They rolled until he sat on top of her once again. He bended over her and his lips inched in on hers. She stared him in the eyes, wanting, craving for his lips. Her leg gently caressed his. His lips were mere inches from her own and she nearly couldn't stop herself from locking lips with him. Then she quickly rolled over once again, her on top of him now. She kissed his cheek, her own bright red. "I'm going for a walk," She barely brought out. "I'll go with you." "No, Zuko, I.. need to be alone for a little while. You 'distract' me too much.." He smirked widely. "Oh, do I?" He asked tauntingly, turning them over again. He sat on her pelvis, looking at her quite playfully. He bended over, his lips closer to hers than they ever were. "We can't!" She suddenly brought out when his lips were nearly touching hers. He looked at her, a bit surprised by the sudden words. "But-.. I know.." He smiled and got off her, holding out his hand to help her get to her feet. She took his hand and he quickly hugged her. Being able to feel every curve of her body against his, he quickly let go. "We'll wait." With those words Katara turned away and walked towards the door. "I love you." She whispered while leaving the room. She nearly ran out of the building, staring up at the full moon. Making sure no one was around she quickly found a pond and started bending to remove all the tension she'd build up. _'I can't betray Aang, I can't.' _She sighed, resuming her bending. She made ice and then turned it back to water. An idea suddenly found its way into her head. She started bending and freezing rapidly. When she was done she moved closer to the sculpture. She stood on her tows and gently kissed ice Zuko's lips. Then she let him turn back into water. _'But it's so hard not to..'_ Suddenly the ground beneath her seemed to shake._ 'An earthquake?'_ She nearly fell off her feet, but managed to keep her balance. She was surrounded by purple sky, no ground beneath her feet anymore. Suddenly someone appeared before her. Her eyes widened. "You-.."

Amu slowly opened her eyes, trying to find out where she was. She could feel Ikuto's warn breath against her neck. She blushed, but smiled also. "Morning," She whispered and kissed his cheek. Turning completely towards him, she realized that she was not in her bed anymore. _'Grass?'_ A little bug walked over her arm, which seemed huge from her point of view. She got up, yelling, running around. "AAAA!! A BUG!!" She yelled out, causing Ikuto to wake from his slumber. He stood up and grabbed her arm, with one finger he pushed the bug off her. "That's what you woke me for?" He asked irritated. "I-I'm sorry." "Now that you've woken me anyway, we might as well have some fun," He replied tempting, yet teasingly. "No! Pervert!" Amu yelled out, backing off. Ikuto laughed loudly. "What?!" She asked irritated. "Oh, honey, didn't you just think like a pervert? I never said anything about any pervy things," He told her, still laughing slightly. He hugged her, but as Amu was still frustrated and angry, she started hitting his chest. He continued on chuckling slightly, as he gently caressed her hair. "I love you, Amu-chan," He said sweetly and she immediately stopped hitting him. She looked up at him, smiling as happily as he did. "I love you too, Ikuto," She replied happily, blushing slightly. She kissed his lips passionately, her arms around his neck. "Amu-chan?" Tadase asked surprised as he entered the scene. Amu looked at him, her arms still around Ikuto's neck, Ikuto's arms around her waist. "What are you doing with that-.. that-.. Black cat of misfortune?" He asked, nearly furious. Ikuto looked at Amu and saw her expression as a sign of defeat. She let go of him. "I put a spell on her of course," Ikuto replied teasingly. The mask had returned, his emotions hidden from her and Tadase. He let go of her and walked away. "No!" Amu yelled out and grabbed Ikuto's hand. "We're.. We're together now.. I love Ikuto," She said passionately, as she stared at Tadase. Tadase's eyes filled with tears and he walked away. Amu hugged Ikuto tightly. "Don't ever try to leave me," She whispered to him, her tears slipping down her cheeks. Ikuto smiled faintly at her and caressed her hair. "It's alright, I'll stay here with you," He replied lovingly.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled as he watched Kaname suck her blood. He ran towards them, but then Yuki's body floated up, her body transformed. Her hair grew longer and her eyes glowed red. When she stood on the floor again she was completely different from everything Zero used to know. Kaname backed away and left, disappearing into the night. Yuki looked at Zero, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered. Zero walked towards her. "This is.. who you are?" "Yes, I'm.. Kaname's sister." "His.. sister.." Zero whispered softly, staring at his girlfriend. Yuki turned around, crying softly. "I'll leave now.." Zero hugged her, her back still towards him. "I love you, Yuki, no one, nothing, will come between that," He said softly. She turned around. "But, I'm a vampire, the very being you hate most," She replied, still crying. "I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you," He responded lovingly. "I love you, Yuki." She smiled at him, happily, and kissed his lips, tongues entangled. "I love you too!"

"Aang.. I.." Katara brought out, staring at the blue boy in the fountain. "Katara, listen.. I was angry, REAL angry when I found out.. But Mai made me realize.. All I want for you is to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less. Whether it's with me, or with.. him," Aang spoke. "You sound like a true adult, young avatar," She replied, smiling faintly. Even though she knew he was in his avatar state and only his spirit was there she moved towards him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Aang," She replied. It was silent for a moment, until Aang spoke again. "I've found comfort with Toph.. She says she's always loved me and I think I loved her too.. I was just confused," He told. Katara smiled warmly. "I hope you two find happiness in one another, like Zuko and I have found in each other." She bowed politely and he did likewise, before his spirit disappeared again. She ran away, towards her and Zuko's room, bumping into him on the way there. "Zuko!" Her lips pressed against his as she attempted to jump into his arms. Luckily the door was open and they fell into their room, Katara on top of the young firelord. "You just kissed me.." Zuko replied, stunned. "Get used to it!" She replied, teasingly.

She got off him and let him get up, then she closed and locked the door. She pushed him onto the bed and quickly removed his shirt and pants. He did likewise with her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. She hooked a finger under the elastic of his boxer, slowly and most teasingly removing it. She caressed his manhood softly as she kissed his lips, her tongue massaging his. He, in return, slowly unhooked her bra. When she removed her hand from his manhood and wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly started tugging at her panties. Removing them ever so slowly. When she was completely naked he gently caressed her pubic hair and then slowly moved down to her most sensitive parts. "You're quite wet already," He commented teasingly. She blushed and forced his hand away. She struggled to get on top of him, but he was stronger after all. He leaned over her, his manhood positioned above her womanhood. She looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her lips. He softly entered her and then increased his speed. Both of them moaned softly, though Zuko's was more intense. It didn't take him too long to climax inside of her and collapse on top of her. While still inside of her he softly caressed her sensitive parts until she did too. "I love you, Katara." "I love you too, firelord Zuko," She replied, warmly.

--

**AN: Well, that's it, this is the end of Worlds collide, sorry y'all!**

3


End file.
